


Los Ángeles no caen del cielo

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Amnesia, Apocalypse, Ghosts, Lies, Magic-Users, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Amanda Waller tuvo una corazonada que la lleva a Gotham. Se baja de su auto, para ver a Batman pelear con alguien en una azotea. Se aleja cuando esa persona se desploma sobre su vehículo.Amanda aprovecha esta situación, para conseguir un gran activo para la nación, un súpersoldado. Sonríe al pensar en usar la misma estrategia contra Batman, convertir a su nuevo soldado en su "hijo"Las circunstancias la llevan a un viaje entre ángeles y demonios, los cuales se esconden a la vista.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Amanda Waller
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28





	1. Los Ángeles no caen del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, dobles por los comentarios, especiales por los Kundos :D
> 
> Esto se me acaba de ocurrir, en lugar de estar durmiendo o hacer mi trabajo final xD jajajajaja
> 
> Esto tiene más de un capitulo >.<

**Los ángeles no caen del cielo**

Amanda Waller no se siente entusiasta de estar en la ciudad del Murciélago. Sin embargo, se encontraba cerca y vio a Red Hood dispararle al Pingüino en el noticiero. Le pareció extraño. Eso no fue lo que la trajo, sino una “corazonada”. No suele hacer caso de tales disparates, pero esta ocasión lo hizo. Avanza, trata de no pensar en esto, intenta no traer la atención de Batman, pero él parece ocupado.

Amanda se detiene frente a un edificio. Baja de su auto, saca sus binoculares, arriba está el murciélago. Observa como alguien trastabilla, se acerca al borde, mira la dirección de posible impacto y decide alejarse de su auto.

Ella ve a la persona caer, sin que Batman haga algo para evitarlo. Escucha el impacto sobre el auto, seguido por la alarma. Todo ha quedado grabado por su teléfono. Se esconde en las sombras, para ver al caballero de la ciudad observar su obra. El bastardo da una vuelta dramática, hace que su capa ondee y se aleja.

Llama a su equipo, permite que los curiosos se acerquen, que tomen fotos y vean al pobre diablo. Sabe que lo hace bien, puede hacer mucho daño a Batman. Alguien grita con horror:

— ¡Red Hood está muerto! —

Ella levanta una ceja. La ambulancia llega, aleja a los mirones. Toma al hombre y lo cubren con la sábana blanca. No van al recinto de policía, morgue u hospital. Salen de Gótica como Waller ordenó. A medio camino, escuchan un fuerte respiro. El copiloto se pasa a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, retira la sábana, observa como Red Hood respira. Grita:

— ¡Está vivo! — La ambulancia acelera.

La limpieza de la escena del crimen es sencilla. El auto reportado como robado, ella llevaba guantes, su equipo se asegura que no queden indicios, la puerta abierta que hizo que más de un truhan dejara sus huellas dentro. El video llega a las noticas, todos son testigos como su gran héroe dejó a Red Hood caer, algunos lo celebran, otros son indiferentes, mientras la población del callejón hace un homenaje a su protector.

Muchos no esperaban que contrario a la creencia popular, Ciudad Gótica no celebró la muerte de un loco, sino lloró y se puso de luto por la muerte de su hijo por una semana, después el infierno explotó.

Amanda volvió a levantar una ceja, se dijo:

— Una ciudad loca para una población igual. —

Ella camina, hasta llegar a la sala médica, lo observa de cerca. Ya no tiene el respirador artificial, sólo quedan los electrodos, la sonda urinaria y la vía intravenosa. Él no ha despertado, pero su recuperación es intrigante.

El equipo médico afirma que estaba muerto cuando lo subieron a la ambulancia. No se le prestó atención médica hasta 30 minutos después, cuando comenzó a respirar. La primera evaluación hecha en la escena del crimen, reporta el doble de daño que el encontrado al iniciar la reanimación. La medicina forense y el sentido común dictan que debería estar muerto.

Recuerda haber escuchado que el Segundo Robín revivió pensó que era estúpido, hasta que vio al patito feo de Batman corriendo por el mundo. Comenzó a vigilar a Red Hood, los Bats suelen tomar un lugar y aferrarse a él, pero este era diferente, era un ave problemática pero escurridiza.

Recuerda cuando Batman entró a su casa y ambos se amenazaron; también el momento en que comenzó a respetar al murciélago. Pasaba cierto tiempo del día observando a sus protegidos, todos ellos podrían ser agentes increíbles, brillantes, dotados; si pudiera que el murciélago capacitara a sus operativos, no tendría que soportar locos. Siempre pensó que sería imposible tener a alguno de aquellos chicos.

Lo llevó a un hospital real, donde los implicados en la atención del muchacho son agentes. Sonríe al ver lo que ha atrapado. La avecilla roja, la cual es diferente a lo que veía en los videos y fotografías. Al verlo en la camilla inerte, tranquilo. Su piel pálida, cabello negro y sus rasgos de un adolescente. No parece tener más de dieciséis años. Se pregunta si esto tiene que ver con su milagrosa curación.

Su equipo corre pruebas a su sangre. Se pregunta si fue modificado con algún suero de súper soldado. Si Estados Unidos pudiera tener eso, una receta mágica para tener mejores soldados. Su mente vaga a Slade, cómo se desvió del camino.

El monitor cardiaco muestra un aumento, el chico se sienta, mira alrededor, se arranca los electrodos, ve a la mujer al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando? — Lleva sus manos a su cabeza. — ¿Quién soy?… —

Amanda observa el temor inundar sus facciones. Él se encoge sobre si mismo, está pensando algo. Ella le dice:

— Tu nombre es Jasón. — Ella le sonríe, como si hablara con un niño. — Te encontré en ciudad Gótica. Te traje aquí, donde estarás seguro. —

Jasón la observa con sus ojos azules con manchas verdes, la analiza, busca la mentira. Él no responde. El médico entra, revisa al joven al decirle:

— Buenos días Jasón. Soy tu pediatra, el Doctor Young. Te has recuperado admirablemente. — Revisa la bolsa recolectora. — Tus riñones no muestran daño. — Comienza la exploración de su paciente, lo revisa de pies a cabeza. — Te haré unas preguntas, sé sincero, de esto depende tu alta. ¿De acuerdo? —

El doctor comienza su interrogatorio. Jasón se frustra por desconocer lo que debería saber, pregunta cuando terminan:

— ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —

El médico toma del expediente una licencia para conducir, la cual es claramente una falsificación. Jasón analiza la identificación, dice que se llama Jasón Todd, tiene 21 años y vive en el Distrito Diamante de ciudad Gótica. La fotografía se cae. Suspira decepcionado, lo que dice ahí es claramente una mentira. Cuestiona:

— Aquí dice que tengo 21, ¿por qué me trata un pediatra? — Amanda resopla, el médico le dice:

— Jasón, tu edad aparente no coincide, no pareces mayor de 16. — Sonríe al decir como si recordara algo muy gracioso. — Hubo una pelea de Internos, Medicina Interna, Traumatología y Pediatría por esa credencial. — El médico le muestra lo que un interno posteó en sus redes sociales, tres jóvenes médicos discutiendo, seguido por otra foto de seis médicos peleando en el pasto. — Los jefes de los servicios hicieron todas las pruebas y llegaron a la conclusión que tienes entre quince y diecisiete años. —

El chico nota que tiene enyesado su brazo derecho, lo señala. El médico le dice:

— Te fisuraste el Radio, tuviste mucha suerte, no se desplazó como pensamos al inicio. Estarás bien. Los niños suelen recuperarse mejor que los adultos. — Jasón cuestiona:

— Alguien… ¿Me puede decir qué me pasó? — Amanda responde con una voz suave:

— Saliste corriendo de un callejón. Yo estaba desaparcando mi auto. Ninguno nos vimos, hasta que te estrellaste contra mi parabrisas. Llamé de inmediato a los servicios de emergencia. — El médico continúa:

— La ambulancia llegó ayer a las diez de la noche, recibiste un Traumatismo Cráneo Encefálico Leve, pero estabas inconsciente. Múltiples abrasiones y contusiones. Fractura no desplazada de tercio distal de radio de radio derecho. Se te hicieron todos los estudios, para conseguir una prueba de orina, se te puso la sonda y por tu estado neurológico, el médico de urgencias decidió dejarla. Pasó la guerra de los internos y se te trajo al piso de pediatría. —

Jasón los observa, siente que no le están diciendo todo. Muerde su labio. No ve algún familiar, no puede recordar que tenga a alguien. Escucha al médico preguntarle:

— ¿Tienes otra duda? — Jasón pregunta:

— ¿Tengo familia? ¿Casa? — El médico se muestra triste al decir:

— Ya notificamos a las autoridades. No hemos podido contactar a alguien. Servicios Infantiles vendrán en unas horas. — Jasón asiente. — Voy a seguir visitando a mis pacientes. Si necesitas algo puedes llamar a la enfermera. — Jasón asiente al decir:

— Gracias Doc. —

El médico se marcha. Jasón mira a la mujer de tez oscura, obesa, de cabello corto. No logra reconocerla. Le pregunta:

— Hay más. ¿Qué no me están diciendo? —

Amanda sonríe complacida, no le cabe duda que es uno de los polluelos de Batman. Ella se presenta:

— Soy Amanda Waller, una agente gubernamental de Los Estados Unidos. — Le muestra su placa y le da una carpeta al chico. Lo ve tomar los papeles con cautela, se asegura que no estén envenenados. — Tu nombre es Jason Todd Peters. Tu padre era Bruno Willis, abogado que trabajaba en ciudad Gótica para el Pingüino. Tu madre fue Sabrina Románov, nacida en Crimea que llegó a Gótica escapando de la guerra. Ella murió después de ser atropellada cuando tenías seis meses. Tu padre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenías un año. Wilson Todd te adoptó junto a su esposa Keila Peters. Wilson murió en la cárcel después de ser arrestado por tráfico de drogas. Keila falleció cuando tenías diez años por una sobredosis. Desapareciste del sistema seis años. Mi escuadrón te encontró en el laboratorio de un científico que se hacía llamar El Cosechador. Escapaste de ellos, caíste de un edificio sobre mi auto. —

Jasón observa las fotografías del laboratorio, las fechas, su acta de nacimiento. Él tiene dieciséis años, pero se siente tan viejo. Lo que la mujer le dice, suena familiar, como lo de caer de un edificio. Si cierra los ojos puede ver el cielo nocturno alejarse, una figura oscura observando, sentir el viento silbar en sus oídos y la gravedad atrayéndolo. Algo en su interior le advierte que tenga cuidado con ella, porque no es una simple burócrata. La escucha decir:

— Ese hombre te hizo algo. Tu recuperación ha sido asombrosa. Esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Quiero descubrir qué te hizo y ayudarte. —

Él la observa, ella parece sincera al final, es como si fuera la única verdad que le ha dicho. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué quiere de mí señora? — Ella sonríe al decirle:

— Darte un propósito. Sé que lo que te ha pasado es terrible. Pero puedes ayudar a muchas personas y ayudar a tu nación. — Él pregunta:

— ¿Qué propone señora? —

Ella sonríe al comenzar a hablar con el chico.

Batman ha sentido que su mundo se derrumba en pedazos desde la caída de Red Hood. El callejón del Crimen se rebela ante la presencia de cualquier Bat. Las mafias han salido de control por el vacío de poder, se ha desatado una guerra. Tim le da un tratamiento silencioso. Alfred se muestra molesto. Dick no le habla. Damián permanece cerca de Dick. Las chicas le huyen. Lo peor es que nadie ha sabido nada de Red Hood. La ambulancia llegó a una clínica sin un paciente. Leslie no lo recibió. Él volvió a desaparecer.

Servicios Infantiles llegan, entrevistan al chico. Le informan que será mandado con una familia y entrará al sistema. Amanda se ofrece amablemente a darle asilo al niño, hasta que su situación se solucione.

Jasón es dado de alta por la tarde. Salen del hospital. El chico sonríe al ver a los médicos internos, los cuales están castigados haciendo papeleo. Sube al auto, observa su entorno. Waller lleva a la avecilla a una casa con cerca blanca y un árbol de manzanas, donde espera ganarse su lealtad como lo hizo Batman. Incluso contrató un mayordomo inglés.

Ve al chico bajar, lo observa valorar el entorno. Caminan adentro, pisan el pasillo rodeado de pasto. Aprecia la expresión encantada del chico, ahora comprende por qué usaba ese casco, es demasiado expresivo.

El mayordomo aparece en la puerta, los recibe estoicamente. El chico entra, observa los muebles, los detalles, le comenta a Waller:

— ¿Es rentada? — Amanda cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No hay banderas o símbolos patrióticos, sin fotografías. El acomodo, la falta de desgaste. Es como si entrara a una casa de exposición. —

Ella vuelve a sonreír. Le dice:

— Es por servicios infantiles, ellos pensarán que es un ambiente adecuado. — Jasón comenta:

— No hay una buena seguridad. Las ventanas son vulnerables, las puertas no están reforzadas. No hay armas o la seguridad que un agente federal… —

Jasón se detiene al tapar su boca. Se pregunta cómo sabría esto, por qué, qué le hicieron. Amanda le dice:

— Creemos que El Cosechador buscaba crear súper espías. — 

Ella observa temor en el rostro del muchacho. Se aproxima lentamente, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Jasón al decirle:

— Usaremos tus habilidades para el bien. —

Jasón la observa, sabe que ella tiene su propia agenda como el gobierno tiene la suya. Sin embargo, no tiene nada más, algo le dice que sólo ella puede protegerlo de quien lo persigue. Su mente regresa a la sombra que lo observó caer.

Amanda decide ir a su verdadera casa. Comprende que, si quiere ganarse al chico, debe ser lo más honesta posible. Salen de ahí. Cuestiona:

— ¿Hay algo que quieras comer? — Jasón responde:

— Una hamburguesa. —

Ella programa una parada en un restaurante de comida rápida. Le parece que este proyecto será interesante.

Batman sigue esperando que Red Hood regrese con un plan de venganza. No ha encontrado su cuerpo en seis meses. No importa cuánto ha buscado, él ha desaparecido. No pudo decirle de la muerte de Roy, ni lo ocurrido en el Santuario. Cree que lo que planea, será terrible.

No quiere ser honesto, se niega a reconocer que lo único que quiere es saber qué él está bien. Aún no puede explicar qué le pasó, por qué actuó así. No sabe si fue por el abandono de Selina, el estrés, la decepción. Hizo pruebas a su sangre, no encontró algo, pero sabe que su comportamiento es inexpugnable.

Tuvo la esperanza que se tratara de Jasón, cuando pasó el Evento Leviatán. Afortunadamente, no se trataba de él.

Le molesta lo ocurrido hace dos noches. Un grupo de villanos encabezado por El Espantapájaros, iban a la mansión. Toda la familia corrió para ir a proteger la mansión, donde sólo estaba Alfred. Él estaba fuera del espacio, pero regresó lo antes posible. Ellos esperaron, pero nada pasó.

Los maleantes fueron detenidos fuera de Gótica. Ellos no podían enlazar más de dos palabras, habían sido drogados con una toxina desconocida, más violenta que la del Espantapájaros. Uno de ellos gritaba: Rojo.

No hubo testigos fiables o imágenes de los atacantes. Nadie se adjudicó el suceso. El inframundo de la ciudad comenzó a temblar, temerosos que Red Hood regrese. Nightwing le dice:

— Por una vez, B. ¿Puedes agradecer que ellos no llegaron a la mansión? —

Batman no responde, sigue intrigado por este misterio. Tiene la esperanza que esto marque el regreso de Jasón.


	2. Los ángeles ayudan desinteresadamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waller observa a quien ha capturado. Le molesta la codicia de los otros espectadores, los cuales ven al mismo chico. Se pregunta si Batman sintió algo, al ver interés malsano dirigido a sus polluelos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Gracias por leer, los kundos y especiales por los comentarios.
> 
> Gracias por leer ArtemisMay ^^ Lo de las hamburguesas hace referencia a cuando Batman conoce a Jasón y lo invita a comer.

**Los ángeles ayudan desinteresadamente**

Amanda sonríe cuando huele el desayuno. Camina hacia la cocina, donde está el mayordomo y Jasón. El desayuno ya está servido, café para ella y té para él. Cuando encontró al chico pensó en ponerlo en una instalación, doblegarlo hasta que comprendiera que tendría que cooperar.

Sus planes cambiaron cuando vio la grabación al interior de la ambulancia. El chico peleó, se levantó preguntado a dónde iba, quienes eran, quién era él. Sus agentes lo sedaron. Ella lo pensó, es difícil doblegar a los polluelos de Batman, pero si hiciera lo mismo, usar la misma táctica.

Él fue renuente, desconfiado, guardando comida en sus bolsillos, dejando raciones de emergencia, preparado para correr al ser rechazado. Lo primero que notó es que él seguía al mayordomo, le ayudaba ansioso por pagar su estancia. Trajo tutores y libros, descubrió su amor por el aprendizaje y la literatura clásica. Siempre mantiene cerca una copia de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Le fue sorprendente descubrir que el grande y malo Red Hood es un nerd.

Hablando de ser grande y malo. El chico no es tan grande ni musculoso como era antes de caer, lo que sea que le hicieron, pareció restaurarlo a un momento anterior. Incluso sus heridas no eran consistentes con las que debería tener. Logró recuperar el informe de la autopsia del segundo Robín, el daño era consistente aunado al hecho por golpear el auto. Lo escucha preguntar:

— A… ¿Hoy me llevarás contigo al trabajo? —

Ella toma café para esconder su sonrisa. No quiere admitirlo, pero comienza a ver por qué Batman lo acogió. Le responde intentando ser estoica, pero poco a poco el maldito muchacho se ha ido metiendo bajo su piel:

— Lo tomaremos con calma Jasón. Hoy harás pruebas junto a otros reclutas. Todos son mayores que tú, por lo cual quiero que uses una máscara. —

Jasón resopla sin externar su descontento. Ella le pregunta sobre el libro que está leyendo, eso es suficiente para que el chico cambie su descontento. Lo escucha hablar animadamente de la novela que está leyendo, sobre las implicaciones políticas y el análisis literario.

Salen de la casa. Jasón ya viste la ropa de entrenamiento, cubre su rostro con un pasamontañas que sólo deja ver sus ojos. Ella le pide que siga al instructor, él lo hace sin discutir como las primeras ocasiones. Esta será la primera ocasión que participará con otras personas, se medirá con los mejores de las agencias. Tiene seis meses esperando este momento.

Los ve hacer ejercicios de calentamiento dentro del avión que los lleva a una isla. Inician lanzándose en paracaídas, los cuales aterrizan en la playa, donde los espera una carrera con obstáculos. Todos son profesionales, pero el chico es más rápido, eficaz, cada movimiento tiene un propósito. Es como ver a un Bat en esa maldita ciudad, le agrada ver que esa habilidad prevalece sin importar el entorno.

Jasón salta al lago, se sumerge para liberar los objetivos, sigue adelante, sale y sigue corriendo. Llega al área de tiro, donde acierta todos los objetivos, estáticos o móviles. La rápida sucesión en el uso de munición es muy superior. Waller sonríe al pensar que puede ser mejor que Deadshot.

Ella nota que varios se han unido a observar la prueba, en su mayoría son militares de alto perfil. Hay algunos investigadores y gente de las misiones espaciales más secretas, de la agencia “no existente” espacial.

El chico entra al área de simulación de combate urbano. Él avanza eficientemente, derriba a los “terroristas” y salva a las “victimas” al conducirlas a un lugar seguro. Derriba a los francotiradores y cubre a los “civiles”. Asegura el área, encuentra la bomba escondida, la desactiva.

Los aperitivos llegan, todos toman algo de comer, después de observar esta prueba por seis horas. La prueba tiene una duración estimada de 72 horas. Espectadores van y vienen, pero todos están al pendiente de las mediciones y datos obtenidos.

Amanda ve a su chico llegar a la simulación de rescate en una cápsula espacial. Lo ve desplazarse por la gravedad cero, sacar la información y tripulantes.

La atención regresa cuando el sol cae. Los otros reclutas, qué quedan, han asegurado un área para refugiarse, después de pasar la cápsula espacial. Reciben la información de “un grupo de guerrilleros hostil”, su misión es encontrarlos y desmantelarlos para salvar a los prisioneros, a los cuales deben llevar a un sitio de extracción. El grupo decide trabajar en conjunto, se dividen las tareas de exploración e inteligencia.

Waller sonríe, porque los Bats son conocidos por no detenerse hasta terminar la misión. Ninguno de ellos ha recibido agua o comida. Los materiales que tienen los tuvieron que recoger a lo largo del camino.

Todos observan a la avecilla seguir adelante, implacable. El muchacho entra al campamento enemigo, inutiliza a los “guerrilleros”, obtiene la mayor información disponible. Sonríe al encontrar el polvorín, se reabastece, coloca explosivos, pone en marcha un vehículo con el acelerador presionado y el volante amarrado para ir derecho.

Aleja a los “guerrilleros” del área de explosión, toma la pistola de pintura al ejecutar con ella a los “malos”. Saca a los “prisioneros”, se internan en la selva. Obtiene información de los cautivos, mientras avanzan.

Waller se pregunta cómo el muchacho encontró una cueva dónde acampar. Sólo hay una entrada la cual cuida. Él estudia la información que obtuvo. Los instructores mandan una emboscada a ambos campamentos.

El equipo se defiende de manera eficiente, con dos “bajas”. El chico elimina la amenaza antes que toquen el perímetro de seguridad, es brutal e implacable. Si esto fuese una situación real, no habría sobrevivientes a pesar de la superioridad del equipo y personal. Él despierta a los “prisioneros”. Les da las gafas de visión nocturna que obtuvo y siguen avanzando.

Él se abre paso implacable, hasta que llega a un campo minado. Lo ve detenerse, les indica a los “prisioneros” esperar. Ella sonríe al preguntarse cómo va a resolverlo. Para su sorpresa él tala un árbol, el cual se desploma detonando las minas y abriendo un camino. Todos lo observan tomar el cuerpo de uno de los dispositivos, estudiarlo un momento. Él saca algo del equipo que robó, comienza a modificarlo, coloca el objeto en la tierra enterrado. Para sorpresa de todas las minas se activan de manera coordinada.

Los “prisioneros” llegan al sitio de extracción al amanecer. Sin embargo, ellos no corren cuando ven el helicóptero. El chico emerge de la hierba, sube con su arma en alto, al exigir clave. Al no existir una respuesta, él “ejecuta” a los tripulantes, los lanza afuera al quitarles sus recursos, revisa que el helicóptero no sea una trampa. Les da la indicación a los “prisioneros”.

Waller observa a quienes siguen el ejercicio. Nota que ellos ven a la avecilla, con codicia. Eso crea en su interior un sentimiento que no le agrada, se pregunta si Batman se molesta cuando nota esto: alguien observando a sus polluelos con codicia.

Veinticuatro horas le toma a la avecilla cumplir la misión. Llevar a los “prisioneros” a la base. Se le pregunta por qué ejecutó a la tripulación del helicóptero. Él muestra la información que obtuvo, donde hay una fotografía de los “guerrilleros” con el helicóptero, además señala las inconsistencias. Él señala a uno de los “prisioneros” al decir:

— Pueden preguntarle. Él es un infiltrado. —

El instructor “arresta” al “infiltrado”. Jasón es despedido, para que se duche, coma y descanse. Él asiente. Cuando se le busca una hora después, no se encuentra en la base. Él escapó para regresar con Waller.

Ella voltea para encontrarse con la avecilla. Él está sentado cómodamente en su sillón, mientras mancha la alfombra con sus botas llenas de lodo. Sabe que él intenta hacerla enojar. Lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Cuándo iremos a casa? Estoy seguro que no has descansado lo necesario, A. — Ella sonríe al responder:

— Tú eres quien no ha descansado. —

Ella aparta su mirada del otro equipo, para el cual tuvo que alistarse otro campamento improvisado con prisioneros. Su teléfono suena, para informarle de la desaparición de la avecilla. Le dice al chico:

— Hiciste un buen trabajo. —

Ella lo observa moverse un poco incómodo, él no está acostumbrado a recibir elogios. Le dice al comenzar a cerrar la información en su computadora:

— Salgamos de aquí. —

Lleva al chico a comer hamburguesas, las compran para llevar y van a un sitio escondido cercano a la ciudad de Washington, donde hay un puente de madera, sobre un lago y un campo de golf. Se detienen bajo un enorme sauce llorón. Comen con calma, toman refresco y disfrutan el momento.

Tim recibe un mensaje de uno de sus informantes, lo abre para ver un pedazo de video tomado con premura. Son unos minutos donde se ve un grupo de soldados corriendo por la playa. La imagen se centra en uno que lleva un pasamontañas y pronto se separa del grupo. Decide archivarlo para después, ahora debe seguir investigando la fuga del Joker.

Batman recibe un rumor sobre Waller. Ella se mantiene muy cerca de un joven. Él regresa su atención a la fuga del Joker, decidiendo que los problemas de cama de la agente no son su problema.

El teléfono de Waller suena, al contestar, recibe la notificación de que han aceptado a Jasón como un agente. Lo observa leer su libro recostado en el sillón de la sala. Él le da espacio para que se siente. Puede sentir como él se recarga en ella. Ese gesto de confianza, la hace sentir algo que no le gusta: afecto por el niño, SU niño.

Ella prende el televisor, elige una película vieja de las que Jasón atesora. El mayordomo les trae una manta y pasan así la tarde. Escucha su respiración, lo ve relajado y pequeño, como si fuese un simple adolescente descansando junto a su madre. Mira su teléfono, sabe que esta felicidad no será infinita.

Bruce Wayne entra a la habitación de su hijo, al que ha perdido en más de un sentido. Su ansiedad aumenta cada día. Ya no teme la venganza de Red Hood, sino que él jamás regrese. Pasa su mano por los libros. Se detiene frente al escritorio, conoce cada artículo en él y su acomodo. Sus pesadillas están plagadas por el momento en que Jasón cayó del edificio. Él tenía que hacer algo, tuvo que lanzarse y rescatarlo, ha salvado a tantos, pero se quedó mirando cómo su hijo se desplomaba sobre un vehículo.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Mira sus manos. Ha salvado a tantos, intentado salvarlos. No pudo obligarse a evitar que su hijo se desplomara, se quedó parado, sintiendo esa maldita satisfacción.

Respira, sabe que debe tener cuidado. Se levanta lleno de resolución. Encontrará a su hijo.

Waller se alegra que la avecilla esté en una misión con el MI6. La base es atacada por la Liga de Asesinos. Tenía meses esperando que alguien vinera por el chico, pero no imaginó a Talía Al Ghul dirigiendo el ataque. Si es honesta esperaba a Batman, sin embargo, los rumores parecen cierto: Batman jamás amó a la Avecilla.

Waller no va a consentir estos hechos. Mira a Talía. La ninja la observa con su espada desenfundada. Ninguna de las dos tiene reparos en matar. Ella exige:

— ¿Dónde está? — Waller sonríe. — ¿Dónde está Jasón?

— Él no está aquí. —

Talía escucha lo que sus hombres le informan: Jasón no se encuentra. Ella no está contenta, se lanza contra Waller, pero es detenida por otra espada. Ante ella hay un hombre ataviado con una armadura negra con líneas rojas, con un casco que deja ver dos ojos azules luminiscentes. Él la enfrenta mientras Waller se marcha con calma.

Ella reconoce su estilo de pelea. Es Jasón, SU Jasón. Intenta hablar con él:

— Jasón, tenemos que salir de aquí. No sé lo que ella te hizo… — Los pasos de Waller se detienen al escuchar lo que Jasón dice por el modificador de voz:

— No permitiré que dañe ni calumnie a mi madre. —

Waller voltea a verlos. Talía luce tan sorprendida, su agarre en la espada se afloja un instante. Amanda se siente satisfecha, porque el Karma es una perra y ahora Talía lo sabe.

— No Jasón, yo soy… —

Jasón lanza una esfera de humo. Amanda siente a la avecilla cargarla estilo novia, como si ella fuese liviana. Él corre, puede escuchar su risita. No importa que la base se está derrumbando, ni los cuerpos de soldados y Ninjas por todos lados; todo es insignificante porque ellos están juntos. Por primera vez, ella quiere una familia y hacer algo bien más allá de ella o el país.

Talía no puede seguirlos. Ella lo sabe, ha perdido a la avecilla. Apuñala a quien se acerca, está furiosa, porque alguien se atrevió a envenenar a Jasón contra ella.

Ellos no regresan a casa, sino se trasladan a una instalación secreta. Waller vuelve a pararse sobre sus pies, mira a su ave al increpar:

— Deberías estar en tu misión. — El joven se quita el casco, le da su sonrisa petulante al decir:

— Terminé temprano. —

Ella le da un golpecito en la mejilla. Comienza a gritar ordenes, quiere toda la información. Voltea, su avecilla no está. Sonríe porque el bastardo no ha perdido el toque Bat.

Talía toma un trago de vino. Sus súbditos están buscando a Waller. Se acerca a su escritorio, su silla se mueve, revela a Jasón, quien está ahí jugando con el abrecartas. Él dice al lanzar la cuchilla cerca de ella, pero sin tocarla:

— Algo me dice que no te mate, tengo una deuda contigo, por eso no te mataré. Sin embargo, Amanda es mi madre y si tengo que elegir… saldrías perdiendo señora Al Ghul. —

Talía lo observa. Sabe que no es una amenaza vacía. Le molesta ver lo joven que se ve, igual a cuando lo encontró. Se pregunta si es el pozo, pero le ha quedado claro que el pozo actuó diferente en Jasón. Le indica:

— Mira la información que está en el sobre. —

Jasón toma el sobre, lo abre al sacar los papeles que cuentan la historia de Jasón Todd y Red Hood. Él sonríe al lanzar los papeles y verlos desplomarse, le pregunta:

— ¿Me crees estúpido? — Ella argumenta:

— Es la verdad. —

Jasón se inclina al frente, la observa con intensidad. Le dice:

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Disfruta viendo la sorpresa en el rostro de Talía. — Tú y Batman siempre me han visto como una herramienta en su plan. A ninguno de los dos les interesa lo que ocurra conmigo. No sé qué te propones, pero no vas a reclutarme para tus juegos de guerra. — Talía le grita:

— ¡Waller te está usando! — Él se levanta al responder:

— Lo sé. Ella no vino a mí diciendo que me estimaba. Desde un inicio ese fue nuestro acuerdo. Yo sé que ella miente y me oculta cosas, yo le miento y le oculto cosas. —

Talía observa con descontento a su hijo. Lo ve comenzar a caminar, siente su mirada antes de que se marche. Sabe que lo ha perdido. Se recompone, ella no pierde, ella gana. Ella es Talía Al Ghul, líder de la Liga de Asesinos y no es derrotada.

Amanda se preparó para Batman y la Liga de Asesinos, el primero no ha aparecido en un año, los segundos no han regresado. Su avecilla se ha ganado reconocimiento, ha logrado tantas victorias que la enorgullece. Tiene una foto de Jasón a su derecha sosteniendo una condecoración, otra a la izquierda donde aparece ella, el mayordomo y la avecilla.

La vida no es amable, cuando el médico le dice que tiene cáncer terminal. Ella no quería que la avecilla lo supiera, pero cuando llega a casa esa tarde él la abraza, le dice:

— Lo resolveremos. —

Su avecilla no ha vuelto a llamarla madre, no hace falta porque se cuidan el uno al otro. Se permite un momento de debilidad en ese abrazo.

Ella no puede ser tan optimista como la avecilla, manda a los locos a buscar una tarjeta que lo saque del infierno. Jasón habla con los investigadores, los cuales no han podido descubrir el secreto que guarda en su cuerpo, pero ellos le piden que traiga a Slade.

Esa tarde su avecilla junto a un escuadrón van a Ciudad Gótica. Waller observa a su avecilla correr por los tejados, escucha su respiración, ve su ritmo cardíaco, él está feliz. Al verlo volar se alegra de haberlo capturado, no es como los otros polluelos, no es acrobático como el primero, ni callado como el tercero o malcriado como el cuarto. Él es perfecto para ella.

Encontrar a Slade no es el problema sabiendo dónde buscar. La batalla se desarrolla en los muelles. Observa como los agentes observan el encuentro. Los movimientos rápidos de ambos, la fuerza aterradora en cada golpe, el duelo de espadas y balas. La forma en que correr entre los contenedores hasta avanzar entre las calles.

Amanda sabe que no existe manera en que la Batifamilia se entere. Quiere urgir a Jasón, pero Slade es un oponente complicado. Ambos se dan un puñetazo, los dos saltan atrás. Ella nota que hay cierta similitud entre los movimientos del ave y el mercenario.

Slade toma su espada, la ondea. El ave da saltos hacia atrás, se impulsa con sus manos, da un giro mortal al plantar sus pies en la cara del mercenario. Patea la espada y comienzan a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ella nota que el mercenario comienza a debilitarse. Su avecilla debió envenenarlo. Slade patea en el estómago a Jasón, lo lanza contra una pared.

El mercenario dispara a su atacante. Hay algo que le disgusta, es su estilo de pelea que le recuerda a un chico muerto. Lo ve moverse con precisión eludiendo las balas, se cuestiona si es un robot, no ha logrado penetrar la armadura para verlo sangrar. Siente la molestia de una bala en su rodilla derecha, la cual es seguida por una patada. Toma el tobillo del sujeto, lo golpea contra el piso antes de lanzarlo.

El bastardo vuelve a levantarse, avanza disparando. Le irrita cada aspecto que grita Jasón Todd. Corre con su puño en alto, lo golpea en el casco, el pecho y las costillas, no le importa recibir las balas, quiere terminar con esto ahora. Escucha la voz distorsionada:

— ¿Estamos ansiosos? —

Slade recibe un golpe en la barbilla que lo eleva y hace desplomarse en parábola. Ve al sujeto aproximarse. Se da cuenta del adormecimiento de sus extremidades, su visión comienza a volverse borrosa. Abre los ojos al darse cuenta. Ve en cañón apuntándole, escucha la risita:

— ¿Quieres levantarte viejo? —

Golpea la pistola, saca su cuchilla, se levanta para continuar. Suben por los edificios, regresan al nivel de las azoteas. El mercenario golpea el pecho de su atacante, lo catapulta hasta la orilla del techo. Avanza tambaleándose, no sabe qué le disgusta más, sí que este sujeto se comporte como el muchacho, haber sido timado o sentir lo que le ha inoculado con cada herida ganar. Se desploma de rodillas, se arrastra, va a terminarlo por su osadía.

Amanda observa a su avecilla levantarse. Él indica que traigan el contenedor, Slade no estará inconsciente por mucho. Sabe que su muchacho está herido, pero esto ha ido mejor que El Escuadrón Suicida. En menos de un minuto Slade está asegurado dentro del contenedor, el avión se eleva con su avecilla a salvo.

Batarang golpean la línea, amenazan la misión. Jasón se lanza a la azotea para enfrentar a Batman y Robín. Antes que Amanda diga algo, él ordena:

— Aseguren el objetivo y terminen la misión. —

Ambos saben que ella no podrá intervenir, atraería atención a esta misión. Él negará cualquier nexo con ella. Esta operación es secreta, tanto que no puede salvarlo.


	3. Los ángeles son los pensamientos de Dios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Batifamilia se enfrenta al sujeto que capturó a Slade. Batman llega a la misma azotea donde hace un año Jasón cayó para descubrir algo terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, especiales por los kundos y dobles por los comentarios :D
> 
> Gracias Caliope96 por tu comentario, espero te agrade este comentario. ^^ Gracias por leer.
> 
> Gracias por leer ArtemisMay

**Los ángeles son los pensamientos de Dios**

Batman mantiene atrás a Robín, vio a este sujeto enfrentarse a Slade. Contrario a lo que podría esperar no está fatigado. Robín corre cuando ve al individuo lanzarse por el borde del techo, dispara su línea, pero el tipo también tiene una garra que lo impulsa al siguiente edificio.

Batman comienza la persecución. Nightwing está en camino, espera interceptar al sospechoso tres cuadras adelante. Black Bat es quien golpea en un costado al sujeto, lo hace rodar por el suelo. Él se incorpora al seguir corriendo rumbo al Callejón del Crimen.

Nightwing lanza una de sus varas, pero la persona brinca al esquivarlo. El ave azul ataca, pero cada golpe es desviado o detenido. Salta hacia atrás al percibir una patada que no llega, sino es un ademán para cambiar la dirección. Él comenta:

— El sospechoso no se ha defendido. — Batman les advierte:

— No lo subestimen. —

Batman es seguido por Robín, quien pasa a un lado al ver al objetivo. Él toma un desvío, golpea con fuerza el casco del sospechoso. Lo derriba, observa que la protección se ha roto. Antes de poder ver aquel rostro, sus aves hacen un ataque combinado. Nightwing le da una descarga, Robín lanza dardos tranquilizantes. Red Robín aterriza en el techo, es el primero en ver aquel ojo azul verdoso, la expresión de alguien resignado, sus facciones.

Tim es quien salta por el borde del techo, extiende su mano para tomar la de aquella persona cuando cae de espaldas. Lo agarra con fuerza al obligar a la garra a disminuir la velocidad. Tocan el suelo con seguridad.

Batman es el primero en llegar, reconoce el rostro que se asoma por el casco, como el lugar y el edificio, es donde golpeó a Red Hood hace un año. Se queda inmóvil al ver a su hijo perdido. Escuchan el sonido de las sirenas. El batimovil llega, aseguran a Jasón y lo meten al auto.

El viaje a la Baticueva es tenso y silencioso. Tim y Bruce tenían razón, Jasón está vivo. El problema es que no saben quién lo metió en ese traje y lo mandó tras Slade. ¿Cuál es su estado mental?

Llegan a la cueva, donde revisan a Jasón, le aplican otro sedante. Intentan retirar el traje sin éxito. Tim busca a algún diseñador o constructor, pero no hay datos. Bruce observa a su hijo, no se ve como aquella noche, luce más joven. Se culpa por no ir tras él, por dejar que alguien volviera a poner sus manos en él.

Alfred aparece, observa a su muchacho atado a la mesa de exploración, se aproxima. Bruce está por decir algo, pero guarda silencio. Dick es quien se aproxima, lleva al mayordomo lejos para explicarle la situación.

Bruce sigue ahí sentado, observando. El joven parpadea, se ríe al decirle:

— Esperaba una sala de tortura y una silla. Si me vas a tirar a Arkham o a la cárcel, es mejor que me entregues de una vez, no te estoy revelando algo. —

Batman evita que su estremecimiento se note. Responde con un monosílabo:

— No. — Jasón se burla:

— Tortura entonces. ¿Vendrás sólo o con toda tu prole? —

Batman se levanta, cierra su puño para volverlo a abrir al recordar el crujir de la cara de su hijo. Intenta hablarle:

— Jasón. ¿Me recuerdas? — Jasón observa a Batman, le dice:

— Eres uno de los locos de esta ciudad. — Bruce siente eso como un golpe. Dick interviene:

— No, pequeña ala. Somos familia. — Jasón niega:

— Los muertos no tienen familia. — Sonríe. — Los muertos no hablan. —

Todos sienten como el silencio llena la cueva, incluso los murciélagos dejan de hacer ruido. Cass lo intenta:

— Hermanito. — Jasón la observa un instante antes de volver a ver el techo. — Hermanito… —

Jasón sigue mirando al techo, ignora a todos los que le hablan. No importa si son súplicas o amenazas. La batifamilia, deciden traer al Alfred. El mayordomo se aproxima, todos ven como Jasón voltea a verlo con afecto.

— Maestro Jasón… ¿Qué te hicieron? — Jasón responde:

— Está bien Alfred, morí, pero estoy bien ahora. — Alfred talla su rostro. — No te preocupes Alfi, todo estará bien. Descansaré un poco y luego me iré, lo prometo. — Alfred da un paso, quiere liberar a Jasón y llevarlo arriba:

— No mi muchacho. Esta es tu casa. — Jasón niega:

— No, nunca fue mi hogar. Yo era una herramienta, al igual que lo fui para Talía. Una pieza en un juego de ajedrez que no entendía. —

Alfred siente que su corazón duele al ver esa sonrisa resignada. Quiere tocarlo, abrazarlo y hacerle entender. Está por acercarse para liberarlo, cuando la voz de Talía lo detiene:

— ¡No! —

Ella aparece junto a Constatin, Zatanna y el Doctor Destino. Alfred ve como las ataduras caen, Jasón salta e intenta marcharse. Doctor Destino lo ata con una cuerda mágica. Constantín aprovecha para crear una trampa para demonios. Zatanna rodea a Jasón con aceite bendito, el cual enciende para formar un círculo. Batman grita:

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Talía dice:

— Esto no es nuestro hijo. — Todos escuchan a Jasón preguntar con seriedad:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste mujer? — Ella responde:

— Mi hijo jamás me diría Señora Al Ghul. —

Alfred observa a su nieto dentro de un círculo mágico, atado, lo ve caer de rodillas, sin perder la sonrisa. Lo escucha dirigirse a Constantin:

— Escuché de ti, Constantin. De cuanto temes al infierno. — Constantin ve una tarjeta negra caer de la mano de Jasón. — Hagamos un trato. Me dejas salir de aquí y será tuya la tarjeta. Haz escuchado de ella, un pase para salir del inframundo. — Zatanna le grita al mago:

— ¡Te miente Constantin! — Jasón dice:

— Es un trato, no podría mentirte. El Doctor Destino puede ver que es un vale válido. — Sonríe. — Sólo tienes que tomarlo y no tendrás que preocuparte. ¿Crees que irás al cielo si no puedes arrepentirte? Todas esas noches en las que tomas un cigarrillo, sales y deambulas por las calles intentando convencerte a ti mismo, buscando razones válidas por las cuales irás arriba, contando cada uno de tus pecados imperdonables. Sabes que no lo mereces. — Zatanna grita:

— ¡Cállate! — Jasón sonríe retorcidamente:

— Pequeña, él va a dejarte morir. Vas a gritarle, le suplicarás que dé la vuelta y regrese, pero te abandonará. Ellos van a devorarte, te arrancarán los miembros para que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa. — El Doctor Destino jala la cuerda. Jasón lo mira. — Sabes que es cierto, la viste morir, es su destino. —

El Doctor Destino convierte la soga en cadenas con pinchos, las jala con mayor fuerza al ordenar:

— Guarda silencio demonio. — Jasón carcajea, se inclina hacia delante, centra su atención en El Doctor:

— Sigues buscando la manera de salvarla, cada posibilidad es peor que la anterior. Sin embargo, por más que lo intentas no puedes ver mi destino. Te asusta no saber lo qué puedo hacer, qué soy o por qué tome el cuerpo de este muchacho muerto. —

La Batifamilia se sorprende. Las implicaciones de tal respuesta. Batman interviene:

— ¿Qué dices? — Ve a su hijo burlarse:

— Lo que oíste B… Jasón Todd está muerto, él no sobrevivió a la caída. Quedó tendido sin vida sobre aquel auto mientras tú lo mirabas con alegría. Yo tomé su cuerpo en ese momento, hundí mis garras con fuerza en su alma. — Mira a los hechiceros. — Ha pasado un año, ¿creen que queda algo del chico aquí? — Se burla de Talía. — Al igual que Batman fallaste señora Al Ghul. No estabas preparada, no fuiste lo suficientemente rápida ni fuerte. — Ella permanece en silencio. — He parasitado todas sus células, este cuerpo es mío ahora. —

Constantin prende su cigarrillo, pregunta:

— ¿Ya terminaste de presumir? — Jasón niega al responderle:

— No. — Las cadenas se desploman. Él camina fuera del círculo. La tarjeta vuela a su mano, donde desaparece. — Fueron muy ilusos al pensar que se enfrentarían a un simple demonio. —

Constantin siente un golpe en el estómago. Mira al muchacho frente a él, lo escucha decir:

— Ayudaste a Jasón, él te aprecia, por eso perdonaré tu vida, pero no te daré la tarjeta que despreciaste. — Empuja a Constantin al hacerlo caer en un portal.

Zatanna lanza un hechizo, mientras las avecillas gas somnífero. Él sigue caminando. Zatanna continúa atacando, pero él le dice al lanzarla por otro portal:

— Tus poderes mortales son insignificantes. — Ella desaparece.

El Doctor Destino espera a su oponente. Ve al chico, lo escucha decir:

— Por tu servicio no mataré a tu hija ni a ti. La próxima ocasión puede ser que no tengas esa suerte. Si encuentro a tu remplazo lo aniquilaré por su negligencia, adviértele. — El Doctor Destino pregunta:

— ¿Existe una manera de evitarlo? — Jasón sonríe con cariño, al decirle como si hablara con un niño:

— Siempre hay un camino. —

El Doctor Destino entra al portal que se ha abierto tras él. La Batifamilia siente una fuerza inmovilizarlos, notan que flotan a centímetros del piso, a excepción de Alfred y Tim. Talía ve al monstruo que ha poseído a Jasón, lo escucha decir:

— Mi querida Señora Al Ghul. Deseaba tanto matarte hace seis meses, supe que serías una contrariedad. Sin embargo… Jasón te ama, como si fueras su madre. Prometí no dañarte, eso no significa que alguien más lo haga. Los accidentes pasan. Si continúa interfiriendo, algo muy lamentable podría pasarle a usted o su pequeño Damián. — Ella responde:

— No vas a ganar. — Jasón se burla:

— No sabes a qué te enfrentas. Regresa a casa, juega con tus ninjas y déjame en paz. —

Essence aparece tras Jasón, ella clava su cuchilla en el cuerpo de su amigo. Talía ve como ella es tragada por su arma. Jasón le dice al sacar la espada:

— Ella sabía que no debía derramar sangre inocente. Jasón ni yo somos culpables. —

Talía da un paso para tocar a Jasón, sabe que él sigue luchando, él está ahí. Cae junto al arma de Essence por el portal que está en el piso. Alfred es quien toca la mejilla de Jasón, le pregunta:

— ¿Es cierto Amo Jasón? — Escucha decir a la voz de su nieto:

— Sí. —

La Batifamilia se desploma al piso. Alfred ve como Jasón desaparece frente a sus ojos. El mayordomo quiere negarlo, pensar que un demonio o fantasma tomó posesión de Jasón y podrán exorcizarlo. Pero él siempre ha podido ver a través de las mentiras de su muchacho.

Batman se incorpora, mira alrededor, no hay daños, como si hubiera sido una ilusión. Contacta con la Liga de la Justicia Oscura, si tres cosas le quedaron claras son: Jasón no cuenta con mucho tiempo, antes que el ser que lo posee lo consuma; el ser no es un demonio; no quiere obstáculos en el plan que tiene. En este momento preferiría que Red Hood apareciera con un saco de cabezas y le arrojara cada una.

Dick sigue arrodillado, observa al lugar donde Jasón desapareció. Sus palabras lo hacen llorar, su hermano murió y nadie hizo algo. Él no ha estado por un año, ninguno buscó lo suficiente. Toma su teléfono para hablarle a Raven.

Tim revisa las imágenes, repasa cada palabra de Jasón, sabe que hay una pista, algo que nadie ve. Damián le manda un mensaje a su madre, le pregunta por el siguiente movimiento.

Amanda ve a su avecilla llegar. Va hacia él, le ayuda a quitarse el casco roto. Lo ve sangrar, él le sonríe al darle una tarjeta negra, la cual se siente vibrante. Lo escucha decir:

— Lo solucionaremos… —

Él se desmaya. Ella llama a los servicios de emergencia. Su avecilla pronto está en una camilla, dirigiéndose a recibir la mejor atención médica. Amanda notó que el dispositivo de teletransportación está drenado, se alegra que le sirviera para escapar.

Amanda observa la tarjeta, quiere llorar, porque el chico le consiguió una. Ella sabe que la que Deadshot le entregó era inservible, pero su avecilla lo consiguió. Se pregunta a quién tuvo que estafar para lograrlo. La coloca cerca de ella, en un compartimento especial de su sostén.

Ella comienza a preparar todo, debe estar lista cuando Batman venga por ella. Se pregunta dónde será la mejor opción para recibirlo. Espera que lo que le dijera la avecilla lo mantenga ocupado.

Amanda se sienta junto a su avecilla. Él daño está casi reparado, le sorprende ver la curación acelerada que tiene. Él abre los párpados, voltea a verla, le sonríe. No puede evitar corresponder el gesto. Lo escucha decir:

— Estoy bien. — Ella asiente. — Talía estaba ahí. Llevó a casi toda la Liga de la Justicia Oscura. — Le pregunta:

— ¿Con qué teoría están trabajando? — Jasón suelta una risita:

— Creen que un demonio me ha poseído. Les seguí el juego. Al final les dije que no era un demonio. — Amanda le dice al tomar la mano del joven:

— Trabajaremos con eso. Ellos te darán de alta pronto. ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Jasón pregunta:

— ¿Podemos comer hamburguesas? —

Amanda ríe, le encanta este chico. Ella sabe que no podrá salir al campo por un tiempo, deberán esconderse, pero pueden aprovechar para hacer creativos. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué te parecería entrenar a un grupo de cadetes? — Jasón la observa como si estuviera bromeando. — Tendrás toda la libertad que quieras, sólo debes tratar de no matarlos. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeando esto? — Ella responde:

— Más tiempo del que te imaginas. —

Jasón ve entrar a su “pediatra”. El Doctor Young lo revisa, intercambian algunas bromas y comentarios. Él nunca va a remplazar a Leslie, pero ahora él es su médico de cabecera. No es un tipo pedante o petulante, es agradable y paciente. Lo escucha decir:

— Ya estás curado. Sin embargo, quiero unas radiografías, después de eso eres libre. —

Jasón ama eso de este tipo, no insiste en ponerlo en la banca, descanso y aguardar unos días para seguir laborando. Si lo quisiera podría salir en este momento a patear traseros y el buen doctor no se opondría.

Le toman las radiografías y es libre, quiere salir a tomar aire fresco. No es feliz cuando Amanda le dice que estarán escondidos un tiempo. Siente la necesidad del golpear algo. Ella le despeina el cabello al retarlo a jugar videojuegos mientras cenan.

Amanda nunca imaginó que algún día estaría en la noche, casi al amanecer jugado Mario Car, mientras come hamburguesas y toma refresco, junto a un chico, su muchacho, su hijo; con un pase al cielo en el sostén y un espacio cálido en su corazón. Él le sonríe cando llega en primer lugar y ella reinicia la carrera. Se regodea al pensar que esta vez está más de un paso por delante de Batman.

Batman entra a la habitación de su hijo, al que le falló de nuevo. No se ha quitado el traje. Se tortura por el compañero que no pudo salvar, aquel que dejó caer a las fauces de algo mágico. Aprieta su puño, se pregunta por qué su Jasón tiene una suerte de mierda. Es como si la vida lo odiara, como si todo conspirara para que él siempre tenga el lado corto de la vara.

Todos le dijeron que encontrar qué ha poseído a Jasón es casi imposible sin un indicio. Las pistas que tienen es que puede ver el futuro, abrir portales mágicos, no es detenido por lo que podría dañar a demonios comunes. Esta cosa es súper poderosa o todo el acto fue una falsificación muy buena hecha con tecnología.

Recuerda las palabras que el ser le dijo a Talía, las siente como golpes contundentes: no está preparado, llegó tarde, ha fallado de nuevo. Sus rodillas tiemblan, lo hacen caer. Sabe que, si hubiera saltado y rescatado a su hijo, ninguno estaría en esta situación. Llama a Talía, la escucha decir con satisfacción:

— Amado… — Él no tiene tiempo para sus juegos:

— ¿Qué sabes de esto? ¿Sabes quién tiene a Jasón? — Puede ver la sonrisa petulante de la mujer, la escucha decir:

— Waller. —

Batman sale apresuradamente de la habitación de su hijo, va a la Baticueva, porque quiere golpear algo. Por primera vez en años, tiene un objetivo común, que puede hacerlo trabajar con Talía.


	4. Los Ángeles son amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman no creía que investigar el auto sobre el cual Red Hood cayó lo llevara a un camino estrambótico y confuso, el cual lo dejara con más preguntas que respuestas.
> 
> Waller no pensaba que ver una película infantil con Jasón, trajera resultados irritantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias especiales por los kundos. Doblemente gracias por los comentarios :D
> 
> Gracias por leer Caliope96 y por los comentarios :D
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay por leer, los comentarios :D y seguir esta locura ^^

**Los ángeles son amor**

Talía no espera la pregunta de Bruce, lo vuelve a escuchar cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo sabes que él está siendo poseído? — Ella responde:

— Él jamás me llamaría Señora Al Ghul. — Él reprende:

— Eso no es una razón suficiente. Talía, debemos saber a qué nos enfrentamos. —

Ella repasa sus razones, si se escucha a si misma o las dice en voz alta, suenan como una mocosa petulante despechada. Sin embargo, es esa corazonada, ese sentimiento que no la deja. Las pesadillas de Jasón desplomándose en una boca maligna. Él ha pasado por tantas cosas, ella es culpable de parte de su calvario. Los hechiceros le dijeron a Bruce que no había un resultado concluyente, ella recibió la misma respuesta. Se pregunta por qué fueron con ella a pesar de lo poco fiable de su información. Ellos esconden algo, pudo verlo en los ojos de Contantin, el bastardo le debe, pero no lo suficiente como para arrastrar a la Liga de la JUSTICIA Oscura.

Han pasado seis meses, los cuales sin importar cuánto buscara, sus contactos y espías fueron infructuosos, frustrantes. Comenzó a avanzar cuando Essence llegó asegurando que Jasón destruiría el mundo, cuando ambas se embarcaron en la búsqueda de los mejores. Escucha a Bruce aclarar su garganta, ella miente:

— Lo comprobé por un ritual mágico. — Batman demanda:

— Requiero de toda la información disponible. —

Él no espera que ella responda, sólo cuelga. Ella resopla porque es la mejor interacción que han tenido en años.

Batman camina hacia la baticueva, no confía en Constantin, está seguro que él sabe algo, pudo notarlo en su mirada por un instante. Lo ha visto combatir demonios, es despiadado. Él dejó que Jasón se acercara, es como si ambos conocieran un juego, como si lo hubieran hecho antes. Esa familiaridad le molesta, araña sus entrañas pensar que otros pueden ver el lado amable de su hijo, pero él no, es algo que se le ha negado, que ha perdido.

Ha encontrado a Waller antes, entró a su casa. Él puede localizarla. Se molesta, porque si hubiera investigado ese rumor hace seis meses, si hubiera hecho tantas cosas de mejor manera, Jasón no estaría en esta situación. Su hijo no habría caído de un edificio para estamparse con un auto. Sus pensamientos van al vehículo, en sus sueños al final se enfoca en el carro.

Abre una nueva pestaña, comienza a investigar el carro. Se detiene un instante para notar que fue sustraído de un depósito de autos en Florida, lee el nombre del dueño: Elisa Marie Warren. La investiga, ella es descendiente de los Warren, lo fue porque murió hace 18 meses en su casa en Florida a los 99 años. Lo interesante es que ella se dedicó a la caza de hechos extraños. La red está plagada de la información paranormal conseguida por los Warren.

Un informe indica que los familiares de Elisa Warren han intentado recuperar los restos del auto. Toma su teléfono, marca al número de contacto, escucha la voz de una joven:

— Casa de la Familia Warren. — Bruce responde:

— Buenas tardes, la contacto desde ciudad Gótica, soy el detective Ramírez.

— Espere un segundo. — Una voz diferente contesta, se trata de un hombre joven, quien se presenta:

— Soy Sam Warren, bisnieto de Elisa Warren. ¿Qué puede decirme del vehículo? — Bruce responde:

— Fue parte de una escena de un crimen, por lo cual no puede ser entregado. Sin embargo, si me dijese si tiene alguna idea como su vehículo llegó a esta ciudad. Se lo agradeceré. — Sam responde:

— Usted no lo comprende y no va a creerme, como nadie me cree. — Respira. — El vehículo no estaba en un depósito, estaba resguardado en casa de mi bisabuela. No fue robado, nadie podría tomarlo, él se fue, desapareció. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Era un auto maldito? — Sam Warren responde:

— Usted no me creería si lo dijera. Sólo necesito ver el carro, asegurarme que no ha sido profanado. —

Bruce mira las fotografías del vehículo, no hay manera que lo que estaba ahí dentro se quedara ahí. Dice:

— Puedo mandarle un pasaje de avión. Sería de mucha ayuda si pudiera venir y decirme qué está pasando. — Sam responde:

— Iré, espero poder conocerlo en persona pronto. —

La llamada termina. Bruce sigue observando el vehículo. Odia las cosas malditas, pero lo peor es que esto se fue de sus manos, estuvo todo el tiempo ahí y no pudo verlo hasta ahora. Alfred le deja una bandeja con un emparedado y jugo de naranja. Su mayordomo ve el vehículo con solemnidad.

Amanda Waller no sabe qué ha hecho en su vida para merecer esto. Un hogar acogedor, incluso si es una base militar fría y sin muebles lindos, un mayordomo inglés y un ave que sabe cocinar. Su desayuno está servido, café humeante hecho en prensa francesa, crepas con fruta y crema chantilly, ensalada de frutas, jugo de naranja natural, huevos con tocino y otras exquisiteces. Cada día le queda menos claro por qué Batman se deshizo de Jasón.

El general Eiden entra, se sienta frente a Waller quien no pierde su postura. Un plato de crepas es dejado frente al militar. La reina blanca odia como este bastardo ve a su ave, esa codicia, la ambición. Él no anda con rodeos, lo dice:

— He solicitado que Todd sea puesto bajo mi mando. —

Ella había temido esto desde la prueba de campo. Jamás pensó que fuera la agencia “no existente” espacial daría el paso. Él continúa:

— Sus habilidades sería beneficiosas en nuestra siguiente misión a Marte. — Waller responde:

— Cuando tenga el acta firmada puede venir a notificármelo. —

Eiden prueba el desayuno, es uno de los mejores que ha tenido en su vida. Si antes no estaba seguro de esto, ahora lo está, en definitiva, quiere este diamante en su equipo de estrellas. Jasón se sienta, mira al hombre al decir:

— Sus datos están mal. — El hombre mira a Jasón:

— ¿Perdón? — Jasón repite:

— Sus datos están mal. Alguien calculó mal la fuerza centrífuga, el torque y la acción gravitacional. La nave va a ser catapultada fuera de la órbita marciana. — El militar, pregunta sin ofenderse:

— ¿Qué propones? —

Jasón comienza a garabatear en una hoja los cálculos correctos. Lo entrega al militar al decir:

— Pueden verificar esto. —

Eiden guarda la hoja, hará que los grafólogos la estudien después de sacar la información. Él continúa comiendo, porque ha pasado más de un año desde que tuvo comida casera. Observa a Waller mirándolo, como si ella quisiera disparar láseres de sus ojos, le parece divertido de ver.

Eiden se levanta, agradece la comida y se va sin hacer aspavientos. Waller comenta:

— Si le das comida a todos los que se acercan, pronto no habrá espacio en la mesa. — Jasón responde:

— No me molestaría. Todos necesitamos un gesto de amabilidad alguna vez en nuestras vidas, A. —

Ella no esperaba esa respuesta de Jasón, aquel que va a ejecutar a violadores sin dudar, sin embargo, todos, incluso los más viles, fueron niños en algún momento, necesitados de amor. Amor y protección que Red Hood daba a los niños del callejón sin pedirles algo a cambio, amor desinteresado, abnegado y mártir. Algo más puro de lo que Batman puede ofrecer. Jasón no protegía a los niños por venganza o justicia, lo hacía por amor.

El mayordomo evita que Jasón lave los platos al argumentar que llegará tarde. Ella y su ave salen del área habitacional, van a donde los reclutas esperan. Al inicio eran 10, dos con los desempeños más mediocres, dos excelentes, dos con experiencia y cuatro de la media; ahora son 20 porque otras agencias insistieron en participar. Las edades oscilan entre los 18 y 23 años, 10 varones y 10 mujeres.

Ella se promete que la próxima vez dejará que Jasón los elija, desea ver si también tiene el instinto de su antiguo mentor para tomar prodigios.

Waller deja a su avecilla, él tiene toda la libertad para entrenarlos con una fecha límite de seis meses. Es como un curso intensivo como el que Batman les da a sus avecillas antes tenerlas en activo.

Los asuntos pendientes, el trabajo normal, las misiones del Escuadrón Suicida, todo parece seguir su ritmo, a pesar que Batman lo sabe. Ella está segura que Talía se lo dijo, sin embargo, él no ha aparecido como hubiera anticipado.

La indignación la llena cuando recibe un informe. Uno de los cargamentos de armas experimentales fue robado. Ya se ha desplegado un equipo de rescate. Talla su frente, sabía que algo tenía que ocurrir.

Las armas son recuperadas, no por el equipo sino por la Liga de la Justicia. No esperaba que regresaran todas, faltan dos prototipos de cada modelo. Piensa en que debe hacer qué esto se vuelva a favor.

Sam Warren baja del avión. Recuerda lo que su madre le dijo, Ciudad Gótica es un vórtice de maldad, el cual ha encontrado un equilibrio extraño, donde es mejor no intervenir. Ve a un hombre corpulento, con gabardina café, zapatos de vestir cafés, pantalones negros con tirantes y camisa amarillenta con manchas de café. Nota el sombrero café que cubre parte del rostro del hombre, la barba canosa es una buena, pero él sabe que es falsa. Saluda:

— Buenas tardes señor. —

Bruno saluda al hombre, cerca de la primera mitad de los treinta, viste casual, zapatillas de deporte rojas, pantalones de mezclilla, playera azul y chaqueta negra, le recuerda a Jasón ese estilo de vestimenta. No hay cicatrices visibles. Rostro en forma ovalada, bien rasurado, nariz ancha que contrasta con sus labios pálidos y delgados, ojos cafés oscuro y cabello castaño claro. Pregunta:

— ¿Qué puede decirme sobre el auto? — Sam responde:

— Nada concreto hasta que lo vea. —

Bruce odia eso, quiere las respuestas ahora. Suben al auto que ha preparado, es barato y no es último modelo. Sam comenta:

— No pudo ser robado, de eso estoy seguro. — Bruce cuestiona sin quitar la vista del camino:

— ¿Cómo está seguro? — Sam responde:

— Mi abuelo llegó a casa hace veintidós años más o menos, él dijo que J tenía que descansar. Así que construyó un cuarto especial, con paredes de concreto alrededor de él. Había una ventana, por la cual podíamos verlo, pero nadie podía tocarlo. Hace un año desapareció, al amanecer no estaba. — Mira por la ventanilla. — Mi madre dijo que J estaba libre de nuevo. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿J? ¿Así se llamaba el auto? — Sam responde:

— Sí, él es genial. — Dice con tristeza. — Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras señor Wayne. —

El auto se detiene. Sam reclama:

— ¡No puedes frenar así! — Bruce usa su voz de Batman al cuestionar:

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Sam levanta las manos al exclamar:

— ¡Cielos! ¿Crees que hubiera aceptado tan fácil venir si no lo supiera? Mi familia tiene dones especiales, es de familia ¿Está bien? Soy un vidente, pongo mi mano en un objeto o fotografía y puedo ver cosas. — Bruce acusa:

— Eres un meta. — Sam niega:

— ¡No! Soy una persona normal con una habilidad. Hay quienes pueden cantar, otros correr, algunos comer mil burritos, yo veo cosas. No soy como Clark Kent o Diana Prince, no puedo volar, tener súper fuerza o súper velocidad como Barry Allen. —

Sam nota el silencio sepulcral que hay entre ellos, se alegra que Batman no mate o ya estaría enterrado. Suspira al decir:

— Lo siento, me gusta leer el bendito periódico. No es mi culpa que ustedes salgan tanto. — Batman sabe que esto tiene potencial, poder contar con alguien así. Sam lo corta. — No, no me gusta esa mirada, no puedo leer mentes, pero no me agrada. No me estoy metiendo en sus cosas heroicas, sólo quiero ver a J. Asegurarme que él ya no está ahí. — Bruce pregunta antes de seguir:

— ¿Por qué es tan importante? —

Sam lo piensa un momento, puede decir tantas cosas, tantas historias suyas y de su familia. Cuestiona:

— ¿Por dónde quieres que inicie? — Batman dice lo lógico:

— Por el inicio. — Sam le dice:

— Uno de mis tatarabuelos lo encontró. Una vez escuché que linterna verde encontró su poder en la oscuridad, así lo hizo mi tatarabuelo, no se trataba de una lámpara sino una luz de esperanza. Trabajaba como minero, cuando hubo un derrumbe. Quedó atrapado, sin salida, en lo profundo de una cueva. Su lámpara de aceite se había apagado y el combustible derramado. J apareció como una luz cegadora. Mi tatarabuelo sintió su pierna curarse y su brazo, dejó de tener dolor. J le dijo que no podía sacarlo sin un vehículo, un cuerpo. Mi antepasado ofreció su lámpara, donde J entró mostrándole el camino de salida, creando un camino. Mi ancestro no pudo regresar a las minas y J le dijo que podía viajar, acabar con los malos y proteger a los inocentes. Así ambos iniciaron su viaje. — Bruce comenta:

— Me dices que esto, es una presencia que estaba, posiblemente, presa en el subsuelo. — Sam asiente. — ¿Por qué se metió a la lámpara? — Bruce siente que esto es muy surrealista y estrambótico. Sam comenta:

— J requiere de un cuerpo físico para interactuar en este mundo. Yo le pregunté. Él me respondió que le gustan los autos, porque son rápidos. No parece interesado en poseer personas, sino objetos. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Podría poseer un cadáver? — Sam lo piensa un momento:

— En teoría sí, pero no creo que J lo aceptara. — Bruce acusa:

— Pareces apreciarlo. — Sam no gusta del tono, así que responde:

— Si lo hubieras conocido también lo amarías. Es un tipo genial, como una estrella de Rock, pero con todo el tiempo para ti. Cuando estaba en el auto era cálido, como estar dentro de un hogar seguro, donde el mal no podría pasar. Una vez le pregunté por qué no quería ser una persona, tener un cuerpo humano. Él me miró un momento, pensando cómo explicarlo, yo tenía siete y era algo tonto. J me dijo que si tuviera un cuerpo de carne podría ser herido. — Bruce cuestiona:

— ¿Él podría ser movido de un objeto a otro? — Sam responde:

— No lo comprende señor Wayne. J, es libre. Él puede ir de un objeto a otro si lo quiere, pero tiene preferencias. Ama los autos, era él quien elegía el auto al cual quería migrar y lo compraba. Nos sorprendió su última petición, un auto convencional, ni muy rápido o brillante, tampoco caro. Él ama los autos que pueden correr y son hermosos. —

Llegan, bajan del auto. Sam sigue la corriente, asegura también ser un investigador y es importante ver el vehículo. Varios miles después están dentro. Sam ve el vehículo, corre hacia él, lo toca con los guantes puestos, recuerda cuando ese metal ahora retorcido era cálido, mágico. Ese vehículo conduciéndose solo por las calles, dejando marcas de fuego, llevándolo en el asiento de atrás, mientras lo mantenía a salvo de los demonios. Estos vestigios ya no tienen su magia, J los ha abandonado por completo.

Mira a Bruce, le pide:

— ¿Podemos salir de aquí? —

Ellos salen, suben al auto. Sam le indica a Bruce que se estacione a la salida de Gótica, en un paraje con pasto verde, flores naranjas y mariposas. Se baja, camina unos pasos al dejar salir la ansiedad. Bruce lo sigue, lo ve sentado en la hierba, le exige:

— Basta de rodeos. ¿Qué es J? — Sam lo mira al revelar:

— J es como un ángel de la destrucción. — Mira a la ciudad. — Yo tenía diez cuando le pregunté. Él me dijo que vendría Batman a preguntarme lo mismo, me pidió que no viniera, tenía que decírtelo por teléfono, pero tenía que verlo. Me pidió que te dijera esto: “Deja de buscar Bruce. Sigue tu vida y continúa tu cruzada lejos.” — Mira al hombre de la barba falsa. Lo escucha señalar:

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta. — Sam lo medita un momento, no sabe si podrá explicarlo bien o si entendió bien cuando J se lo dijo, pero lo intenta:

— Es como un ángel de la destrucción. Su deber es cuidar que este universo no se vuelva un peligro para el multiverso. Si eso pasa, su deber es eliminar todo, para mantener la integridad del multiverso. Es un protector que no se detendrá. —

Bruce permanece estoico. Sam le comenta. — No quiere que lo busques. —

Batman se siente confundido, esto no tiene sentido. Un ángel de la destrucción, eso no parece válido. Sam se levanta, le dice al hombre:

— Es momento de regresar a casa. —

Bruce no ha terminado, quiere más información, necesita cuadrar esto. Luce como una trampa muy elaborada. Tiene que constatar que este sujeto no divulgue lo que sabe y saber si dice la verdad. Ofrece:

— Puede quedarse en mi casa esta noche y mañana regresar a su casa. —

Sam asiente. Sabe que no debería confiar en Wayne, pero un presentimiento le dice que acepte.

Waller observa el papeleo, con los años a aprendido a amarlo. Ve la puerta abrirse, es su avecilla, quien trae dos emparedados y dos vasos con jugo de naranja. Él comenta:

— Ya pasó la hora de la comida, A. — Waller responde:

— Estoy ocupada. — Jasón se sienta en la silla que está frente al escritorio al decir:

— Toma un pequeño descanso. —

Ella deja de hacer lo que hace, va a lavarse las manos. Él sonríe complacido. Ambos comienzan a comer en silencio. Su preocupación la hace detenerse, lo ha temido por meses, que vengan a quitarle a la avecilla. Él está legalmente muerto y no tiene derechos, podrían tomarlo para encerrarlo y hacer experimentos con él. La llegada de Eiden hizo el peligro más palpable. Comenta:

— Jasón, legalmente estás muerto. — El chico la ve sin dejar de comer. — Requiero que de forma legal estés vivo. — Se siente nerviosa. — Es una formalidad. Eres menor de edad. ¿Te gustaría que te adoptara? —

Jasón abre la boca, no parece algo práctico. Ella podría mandar que lo pongan en el sistema con un nombre estúpido como Juanito Escarcha si quiere, pero le está preguntando. Sonríe al decirle:

— Me encantaría, A. —

Ella sonríe al sacar los papeles. Él no se sorprende. Comienza a firmar sobre las líneas, legalmente vuelve a estar vivo como Jasón Waller. Terminan de comer y regresan a sus actividades.

Sam ve la mansión oscura sobre la colina. La ha visto muchas ocasiones en los periódicos. Es un lugar frío, oscuro, como si parte de su alma hubiese sido arrancada y no se pudiera recuperar. Ve al mayordomo, quien los recibe e invita a pasar.

Contrario a lo que se percibe, el lugar no es silencioso, hay voces y animales que llenan el silencio, pero no el vacío. Sabe que Batman le tenderá una trampa, será emboscado.

Batman llama a La Mujer Maravilla, Superman y Flash, los cita de manera urgente en la baticueva.

Amanda observa a su avecilla. Los reclutas están exhaustos, no pueden levantarse, se arrastran por el piso intentando salir del patio de entrenamiento. Es su primer día y parece que van a renunciar. Le encanta. Van al área habitacional. Su avecilla prepara la cena junto al mayordomo. Después de cenar se sientan a ver una película llamada Wall-e. Ella tiene un mal presentimiento de esto.

Él se duerme temprano, a la mitad de la segunda película. Ella no le molesta tenerlo recargado en ella. Sonríe, porque este momento se siente tan bien.

Sam no sabe cómo terminó así. Alfred, el mayordomo, lo invitó al comedor donde estaba Flash, Superman y la Mujer Maravilla, sin disfraz. Después estaba amarrado a la silla con el lazo de la verdad y siendo transportado a la cueva del murciélago. Lo sientan en medio de la oscuridad, con una luz brillante sobre el rostro. Escucha al señor Wayne preguntar:

— ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos? — Sam responde:

— Por todos los cielos. Ya te lo dije. Es mi don, mi habilidad especial. — Diana cuestiona:

— ¿Alguien más lo sabe? — Sam responde:

— No soy un chismoso. — Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Hay alguien más que tenga tu habilidad? — Sam responde:

— Es posible, no lo sé. — Respira, siente lo que sentía J al explicarle las cosas, es frustrante. — Vamos a calmarnos un instante. Lo que me preguntan no tiene sentido. — Superman cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Por qué! Porque no tiene pies ni cabeza lo que me preguntan. No puedo saber si hay otros como yo, porque las familias perdieron contacto hace tiempo. —

Batman está harto, esto está enredándose más. Flash cuestiona con emoción:

— ¿Familias? ¿Hay familias con súper poderes? — Sam responde, con el tono que J usaba cuando intentaba explicarle:

— No tenemos súper poderes, somos humanos con habilidades especiales. Las familias se les llama líneas de sangre mágica. Este mundo fue sectorizado, cada familia rige un sector y no puede salir de ahí, a menos que tenga un buen motivo. Mi familia protege Florida, no tenemos un sector grande como otros, porque debíamos resguardar a J, aunque él nos defendía a nosotros. Cada familia tiene una habilidad familiar y una individual. La familia Warren puede lidiar con demonios y dentro de mi familia sólo yo tengo este poder. Hay familias que han perdido miembros como los Románov, que perdieron a su hija en esta ciudad, pero el mapa indicaba que había uno aquí, hasta el año pasado. — Superman cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Sam lo ve:

— Necesitaba verlo. Saber que J no estaba atrapado en el auto. ¡Es mi deber resguardarlo y fallé! El auto desapareció de casa, no importa cuando buscamos, no pude seguirlo hasta que lo vi en las noticias. El chico, la sangre, el auto… Fue horrible. Tenía que saber que J había podido salir. — Batman pregunta:

— ¿Qué es J? — Sam le grita:

— ¡Ya te lo dije! Es un protector, su deber es evitar que lo que ocurra en este universo afecte al multiverso. —

Sam mira a la pantalla, donde hay una foto del auto destrozado con el cuerpo del joven. Su mirada se centra en el casco roto, reconoce ese rostro. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla, seguida de otra, grita:

— ¡J! — Batman le da una cachetada para que se controle. Le pregunta:

— ¿Qué dices? Es una fotografía de Red Hood. Un criminal. — Sam comienza moverse, intenta soltarse, quiere golpear a Batman:

— ¡Es J! Yo reconocería a mi mejor amigo en cualquier lugar. Tú mataste a J. —

Sam detiene su ataque cuando lo siente, el sutil cambio en el ambiente, la calidez, la sensación de hogar. Sonríe, porque J ha regresado. Mira alrededor al preguntar:

— ¿Dónde estás J? —

Los héroes se ponen alerta. En la pantalla aparece una imagen de Jasón, sentado sobre un archivo, su cabello es rojo, lleva pantalones de mezclilla, una playera gris y un chaleco rojo, reprende:

— Te dije que te quedaras en Florida. — Sam responde:

— Tenía que saber. ¡Tenía que saber si es mi culpa! — J inclina su cabeza de lado, Bruce recuerda a Jasón hacer mucho ese gesto los primeros meses. — Yo te hice prometer que no permitirías que mi visión se volviera realidad y al día siguiente te fuiste. — J le dice con una sonrisa de lado:

— Toma aire. No me fui tanto tiempo. ¿Eso fue ayer o antier? — Sam responde:

— ¡Han pasado más de veinte años! —

J encoge los hombros con indiferencia. Truena los dedos y las ataduras de Sam caen. Le dice:

— Sube al auto. —

El batimovil ruge al abrir la puerta del copiloto. Sam niega:

— ¡No! ¡Hasta que me digas dónde has estado! Si es mi culpa… — J insiste:

— Sube al auto.

— No.

— Samuel sube al puto auto y corta la mierda. ¡Ahora! — Sam pide:

— Sólo responde una pregunta antes. ¿Poseíste al chico que cayó sobre el auto? — J responde:

— No estoy dentro de un traje de carne en este momento. Si lo estuviera no estaría dentro de esta computadora, antes de saltar al auto de Batman. Tengo ganas de un Ferrari o algo así, de camino a casa tomaremos uno. —

Sam sonríe al entrar al batimovil. La puerta se cierra. Los héroes ven la imagen transparente del ser que es casi igual a Jasón, caminar al batimovil, entrar sin abrir la puerta.

Batman observa como su auto se va, sin que todos sus seguros funcionen. Deja una huella de fuego. En ese momento Waller decide que es mejor descansar, recuesta a Jasón sobre el sofá, lo cubre con la frazada y se va a dormir. Ella y Jasón se han acostumbrado a las cámaras, da un vistazo a los monitores, todo es normal, sin incidentes.

El Batimovil regresa a la cueva media hora después. Batman pasa una semana asegurándose que sus sistemas no estén comprometidos.

Sam Warren regresó a casa a la mañana siguiente conduciendo un Ferrari rojo.

La liga de la justicia oscura, centran su atención en buscar ángeles y ángeles de la destrucción. Constantin va por su cuenta, visita a un viejo conocido, lo encuentra trabajando en una oficina como asesor financiero. Gabriel hace una mueca al verlo. Él le sonríe al invitarle un café.

Los dos caminan por la calle, hasta llegar a una cafetería cercana. Costantin no hace conversación, Gabriel no lo espera, pregunta:

— ¿Hay un ángel de la destrucción en este mundo? — Gabriel ríe, toma un poco de café al cuestionar de buen humor:

— ¿Qué es lo qué crees saber? —

Constantin le cuenta, hace un recuento de lo que saben. Gabriel come galletas, toma su café y pide otro, esto le parece muy divertido. Se ríe por momentos. Hay un silencio, dice:

— No es un ángel exactamente. Lo que intentas capturar está fuera de tu comprensión. — Constantin no está impresionado, Gabriel suele decir eso y él siempre pregunta:

— ¿Puedes intentar explicármelo? — Gabriel le dice:

— Ustedes, le han dado muchos nombres, luz, calor, vida, fénix. Es lo que es y no es a la vez. Recuerda la biblia, lo que se creó primero. —

Constantin sonríe, ambos lo hacen en complicidad. Gabriel pide antes de irse:

— Mantenme informado. —

El exorcista asiente, decide no compartir lo que podría haber descubierto.

Waller se siente feliz, porque los reclutas de Jasón han tenido un avance maravilloso. Todo parece posible, aunque Slade aún no revela el secreto escondido en su cuerpo. Ella no se siente preocupada, con la tarjeta que su avecilla le dio.

Ella recuerda que lo investigó, sólo había una tarjeta. No sabe cómo su avecilla pudo conseguir una, si el Escuadrón Suicida se supone consiguió la única existente. Al inicio lo descartó, pero cuando descubrió que era la original, aunque ya sin valor. Escucha a su avecilla llamarla:

— Wall-e… — No sonríe, porque no quiere que alguien más se atreva a llamarla así. — Quiero una hamburguesa. — Waller responde:

— Mandaré por unas. — Cuestiona. — Jasón, tengo curiosidad.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— LA Tarjeta. ¿Cómo la conseguiste? — Jasón sonríe al responder crípticamente:

— Un amigo que le gustan los autos rojos y rápidos me la dio. — Waller sabe que conoce a los amigos de su avecilla, le pide:

— Quiero conocer a tu amigo. ¿Me lo presentarás? — Jasón asiente:

— Sí, pero tenemos que ir a Florida… Wall-e… —

Waller le da un zape en la nuca a la avecilla. Es muy lindo cómo le dice Wall-e, pero no que lo repita a todas horas y en todas partes. Prefiere que le diga A o mamá.


	5. Los ángeles llevan la palabra de dios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman descubre una verdad terrible. Amanda ve sus temores hacerse realidad y venir a amenazar a su avecilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por Leer. :D gracias por los Kundos. Gracias dobles por los comentarios ^^
> 
> Gracias por leer Caliope96 por tus comentarios :D espero este capítulo te guste 
> 
> Gracias ArtemisMay, gracias por leer :D tal vez Annabel aparezca muahahahahhaa

**Los ángeles llevan la palabra de dios.**

Waller se despierta antes que suene la alarma. El olor a desayuno llega a su nariz, sonríe al ver una taza con café caliente sobre la mesita de noche. Toma un sorbo, es justo como le gusta, hecho con prensa francesa.

Llega a la cocina lista para comenzar su día. El desayuno está servido, para su desconcierto Eiden ya está ahí, comiendo, se ve feliz y satisfecho. No quiere que esto se vuelva rutina, pero a la avecilla parece agradarle el sujeto. Ella frunce el ceño, no va a permitir que nadie ponga sus manos sobre su muchacho. Jasón dice:

— A, el señor Eiden vino a hablar contigo. — Waller se sienta, mira al militar al exigir:

— ¿Cuál es el asunto? —

Eiden desliza un sobre lentamente, sin apartar su atención del panecillo relleno que está comiendo. Waller lo toma, pasa los documentos, son preocupantes. No quieren asignar a Jasón a otra división, sino robarlo para experimentar con él. No van a pedirle permiso o seguir protocolos, planean llevárselo. Eiden dice después de tomar jugo de arándanos, arándanos naturales:

— Antes que militar fui un investigador. Sé que esto no será bueno. —

Eiden agradece al marcharse. Jasón le lanza una bolsa de papel, la cual él toma en el aire, la abre, el aroma divino lo hace querer llorar, comida hogareña. No recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dio un almuerzo, tal vez antes de que Sara, su esposa, muriera de cáncer.

Waller recuerda que el Karma es una perra, la cual ha venido a morderle el trasero. Jasón la abraza, le da un besito en la mejilla derecha al prometer:

— Estaremos bien. —

Ella quiere creer, desea hacerlo, pensar que hay un dios bueno y misericordioso, el cual haga que todo sea mejor, una fuerza invisible que los salve. No es tonta, nunca ha pasado, ella se ha tenido que salvar y esta no será lo contrario. Asiente, intenta ocultar su temor. Se pregunta si Batman sintió este terror, malestar, estrés, desazón, cuando se enteró que el Joker se llevó a la avecilla o sí a él no le importó en realidad. Comienza a pensar un plan, algo contundente que les deje claro que no pueden tomar lo suyo. Primero verificará la información, mira la última hoja, son nombres, los investigará a cada uno y va a hundirlos en el infierno si esto es verdad.

La liga de la justicia está sentada poniendo atención a la pantalla, donde se proyecta un enorme árbol genealógico. Hal está jugando con su anillo. Flash está confundido, aburrido, se perdió en el oscurantismo. El Doctor Destino intenta explicarle las líneas de sangre mágicas, historia e importancia. Hal se queja:

— ¿Alguien puede darme un resumen? Porque no sé cómo saber de gente ya muerta va a ayudarnos. —

Ninguno lo sabe. Esto no parece relevante, sino lo que podría ser una pista irrelevante. El Doctor Destino los observa, él sabe que esto es irrelevante, es más como una clase de historia que le gusta contar. Las líneas han estado en muchas batallas, peleado y muerto, hay anécdotas heroicas como vergonzosas. Se han escondido tan bien, que es un concepto desconocido incluso para los nuevos practicantes. Batman cuestiona:

— ¿Qué debemos saber de la familia Warren y Románov? — El Doctor Destino lo piensa un momento antes de responder:

— Los Warren son peleadores que se han aliado a la fe. Se dicen que su protector es un ser de luz, un seudo-Ángel de la Destrucción. La mayoría tiene poderes de ataque, su poder familiar es la invocación de seres de luz, su principal arma son las espadas del alma. La familia Románov, es conocida como la familia nómada, casi desaparecida después de la caída de los Zares, perseguidos por los vampiros a los cuales casi erradicaron hace 50 años. Actualmente se sabe de sólo cuatro miembros sobrevivientes, de los cuales uno está perdido. —

El Doctor Destino mira a Batman, le comenta:

— El Cuarto Miembro aparecía en ciudad Gótica hasta hace un año, cuando desapareció. Se cree que es hijo de Svetlana Románov, es posible que muriera. Tú la conociste. —

Batman sabe que no es una pregunta sino una acusación. Él y Svetlana tuvieron un amorío, el cual terminó cuando ella siguió su carrera en el modelaje. Ella lo visitó seis meses después feliz, al decirle que estaba embarazada. Él pensó que era una oportunista como otras, esperando conseguir un padre prominente para ocultar un desliz, así que no le creyó. Supo que ella y el bebé murieron en un atraco en ciudad Gótica, ambos están enterrados, no hay manera que ese supuesto Románov esté vivo, porque murió a los días de haber nacido. Responde:

— Sí, hace tiempo. ¿Cuál sería el poder de los Románov? — El Doctor Destino lo deja ir, quiere creer que Batman no sabe:

— No tienen poderes de ataque, ni defensa, sino poderes curativos por medio de la comida. Son cocineros excelentes, que al cocinar traen salud y felicidad. — Flash se queja:

— Ese es un poder de mierda. — Hal cuestiona:

— ¿Pueden revivir muertos o curar heridas? — Doctor Destino responde:

— Alguien entrenado podría curar heridas, pero no revivir muertos. No con este poder. — Flash vuelve a quejarse:

— Es la familia con menos poder, por lo que nos dices. Quedan cuatro. Así que no debemos preocuparnos por ellos y sí por las otras 368 familias. —

Batman nota algo, todas las otras familias tienen al menos veinte miembros. Pregunta:

— Si no son un peligro, ¿por qué hay tan pocos? ¿Cómo pudieron pelear contra vampiros? — El Doctor Destino mira el árbol, asegura:

— Son la última familia guerrera. — Diana cuestiona:

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? No pareces feliz al decirlo. —

El Doctor Destino no es feliz de decirlo, pero tampoco puede decir las implicaciones de ello. Hal le pregunta a Batman:

— Tu conociste a un Románov, ¿cómo era ella? — Batman dice:

— Era una modelo de alta costura, lo esperado para la hija de una familia adinerada. Jamás la vi pelear. — El Doctor Destino revela:

— Ella era ciega. — Batman se sorprende, él nunca lo notó. — El poder de Svetlana Románov era ver la maldad, además su puntería era envidiable. Se dice que recorrió el mundo, derrotó a 668 criaturas malignas, evitó una invasión demoniaca y mató sin piedad más de 20 nidos de seres infernales por su cuenta. Era conocida como: la justicia ciega. —

Flash chifla ante esos datos. Exclama:

— Si ella pudo engañar a Batman, su poder no era tan mierda. — El Doctor Destino les advierte:

— Todas estas personas son humanos, sin poderes como los de ustedes. No crean que por ello ustedes tienen una ventaja sobre ellos. Les recomiendo dejarlos en paz y no seguir con lo que están haciendo respecto a ellos. —

El Doctor Destino cierra su libro y sale de la sala. La liga comienza a discutir, sobre cómo proceder. Si hay más personas como Sam Warren, si deciden exponerlos.

Waller entra a su oficina, donde Larson la espera. Larson es una mujer de cuarenta años, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, hija de una estirpe de políticos prominentes. Ella juguetea con un sobre, saluda con su tono burlón:

— Mi querida Amanda. Ya vi a tu nuevo juguete. ¿Cómo es en la cama? — Waller la odia. — Debe ser bueno para que lo protejas así. Es lindo, me gustaría probarlo. — Amanda corta su discurso:

— ¿Qué quieres? — Larson sonríe con lujuria:

— Ese hermoso semental. — Amanda quiere darle un puñetazo a la desgraciada. — Los padres son importantes en la cría. Un buen semental tiene que tener una genética elegida. Al inicio creí que lo trajiste por ser un callejero, pero al ver sus genes… hummm que delicia. — Larson deja caer el sobre en el escritorio de Waller. — ¿No lo crees Amanda? —

Waller sabe quiénes son los padres del chico, no necesita ver el sobre. Lo preocupa esta plática, no es una amenaza, sino una distracción. El teléfono de Larson suena, ella contesta, se levanta molesta al irse sin hablar con Amanda.

Waller sonríe, porque esa bruja amante de la eugenesia jamás pondrá una mano sobre la avecilla. Mira los monitores, donde observa a Larson detenerse en un pasillo, con un cuchillo sobre la garganta, la ve temblar no sabe si de placer o temor. La avecilla le dice algo antes de soltarla y desaparecer en un ducto de ventilación. Larson y sus hombres son sacados de la instalación.

El resto del día transcurre sin incidentes. Logra confirmar la información de Eiden, comienza su ataque contra sus enemigos incluida Larson. El sobre regresa después de ser examinado, lo abre para confirmar que era lo que creía. Dos pruebas de parentesco, las cuales confirman que Bruce Wayne y Svetlana Románov son los padres de Jasón.

Lo supo unas horas después de que la avecilla estaba recibiendo atención médica, después de caer sobre el auto. Le perturbaba lo parecido de los rangos del chico con Batman, la construcción de su físico, la curvatura de sus orejas. Tomó una de las muestras de la sangre de Batman y la hizo comparar con la de la avecilla. Logró obtener una muestra de Bor Románov padre de Svetlana Románov, quince días después, así supo que él no es un callejero, sino hijo de dos de las familias más influyentes del mundo. Mientras los Románov gobierna en las sombras Europa; Wayne gobierna Gótica, aunque podría hacerlo con el mundo. Ambas familias podrían luchar por el control mundial, pero se quedan en sus territorios.

Waller ha notado eso, familias influyentes y prominentes que se contentan por regir un lugar, como si hubiera un acuerdo implícito. Ha podido contabilizar 370 familias con ese comportamiento, incluyendo a Wayne, pero no la razón. Tala una vez le dijo:

“Son familias mágicas. Su deber es proteger el mundo.”

Los investigó, personas sin poderes especiales, llevando vidas normales en más de 10 años, así que lo ha dejado ir. No cree que Bruce Wayne crea en la magia o sea mágico, así que no le dio relevancia a lo dicho por Tala.

Batman se siente estancado. Las familias mágicas no conducen a ningún lado, no tienen relación con Jasón. Jasón un niño del Callejón del Crimen, hijo de una adicta y un secuaz mediocre, no hay forma que sea parte de tales familias. Ya ha perdido más de una semana con este asunto.

Si fuera sincero, aceptaría que quiere sepultar el argumento para no pensar en Svetlana y la posibilidad que el bebé fuera suyo. Antes de cerrar el asunto, siente algo gélido caer en su estómago, le parecen muchas coincidencias: Jasón cae sobre un auto poseído, por lo cual puede o no estar poseído, la cosa dentro del auto es casi igual a Jasón, Sam Warren habla de los Románov y Bruce Wayne tuvo un amorío con una Románov, dos personas dicen que un Románov perdido estaba en Gótica hasta el año pasado. Gruñe porque la vida lo odia y le hace temer lo peor.

Recuerda que cuando conoció a Svetlana sintió algo cálido, un impulso para abrazarla y protegerla del mundo, era como si una atracción le hiciera amarla casi de inmediato, eso lo asustó; cuando conoció a Jasón la misma sensación lo atacó.

Va a la vitrina donde está el uniforme de Jasón, toma una muestra de la sangre seca sobre la tela. La compara con los datos que obtuvo de Svetlana, porque él la investigó sin encontrar algo relevante. Mantiene su vista en la computadora, teme que si voltea algo interferirá. El resultado aparece en la pantalla: Positivo en un 99.99%.

Batman siente algo frío deslizarse por su espalda. Corre la prueba de nuevo, el mismo resultado. Vuelve a repetirla, pero ahora con los datos suyos, el resultado es el mismo: Positivo en un 99.99%.

Batman grita, comienza a arrojar cosas. Él fue tan ciego. Era casi obvio, el parecido, los rasgos. No se explica cómo el mejor detective del mundo no pudo verlo.

Él se esconde en la oscuridad, rodea sus rodillas con sus brazos al esconder su rostro. Recuerda la golpiza que le dio a Jasón, a su hijo, lo acusó de un crimen que no cometió. El Pingüino sigue vivo, en su casino, con sus negocios sucios; mientras Jasón está en algún lugar, con alguien que lo manda tras mercenarios. Siente como si esta verdad lo asfixiara, las implicaciones, quiere llorar, pero no puede. Una pregunta lo hace levantarse: ¿Cómo su hijo terminó en manos de Willis Todd?

Guarda las pruebas, necesita tiempo para procesarlo. Toma su traje, sale a pesar que es medio día. Corre hacia el Callejón del Crimen, entra al último escondite de Jasón. Es un lugar deplorable, viejo, lleno de polvo después de un año sin uso, hay insectos en todas partes. Camina intentando imaginar a su hijo, el muchacho que jamás pudo entender o aceptar.

Revisa las cosas que quedan. Encuentra un compartimento secreto debajo de la cama. Lo abre después de jaquearlo, encuentra un equipo de repuesto de Red Hood, armas y unas cartas. En el silencio, repasando cada letra dirigida de un padre muerto a un hijo muerto, cae de rodillas. Se pregunta cuándo la vida hizo esto, en qué momento Willis Todd se convirtió en un mejor padre que él.

Bruce siempre había visto a Willis como escoria por golpear y herir a Jasón, por abusarlo. En este momento, él es el despreciable que golpeó, hirió, abusó, abandonó, traicionó y no se movió para salvar a su hijo. En qué momento Willis fue quien cuidó un niño que no era suyo, cuándo Bruce agarró gusto a golpear al niño que era suyo.

Deja las cartas donde las encontró. Toma el casco rojo, el cual se siente pesado con una mirada acusadora. Él rompió uno igual a este, fue él. Se queda ahí en silencio, entre la podredumbre, al cuestionarse cómo su vida se torció tanto. ¿Qué hizo en la vida para merecer esto? Sin importar la respuesta, Batman ahora sabe que el Karma es una perra que le ha mordido el corazón.

Waller ve a su avecilla asomarse sonriendo, él trae dos emparedados, dos jugos de zarzamora y dos bolsitas de celofán con galletitas. Él canturrea mientras se aproxima:

— Wall-e… Wall-e… Es hora de comer… —

Ella deja lo que está haciendo: destruir carreras, para mirar a su avecilla. Sonríe al tomarse un momento para convivir con él. Él pasa. Ella toma lo que él le da. Lo ve sentarse y ambos comen mientras hablan de nada relevante.

Batman sale de su miseria cuando escucha unos pasos pequeños, voltea para ver en la puerta a una niña con la ropa sucia y descuidada, ella acusa:

— ¡No deberías estar aquí! — Batman frunce el ceño, esta casa es de su hijo. Ella abre su boca y grita. — ¡El monstruo! ¡El Monstruo! —

Batman la observa, ve como en segundos un grupo nutrido de niños aparecen, todos armados con palos, piedras, cuchillos, vidrios. Ellos no lucen delgados y hambrientos, ni malnutridos como Jasón lo era. Los mayores están al frente, uno de ellos dice al señalar el casco de Red Hood:

— ¡Deja las cosas del Jefe! — Batman se niega a soltar el casco. Alguien le arroja una piedra, la esquiva, aunque sabe que lo merece. Intenta:

— Quiero disculparme con él. ¿Me dirán dónde está? —

Los niños se ríen como si él hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo. La niña que lo encontró acusa:

— Mi papá siempre decía eso, se disculpaba y prometía no volver a pegarme. Él nunca cumplió su promesa. Tú eres un monstruo como él. —

El casco se resbala de sus manos, rueda y se aleja. Batman se levanta al salir corriendo, él no va a golpearlos, pero ellos lo han devastado. Recorre como una bestia el callejón, los niños se esconden, los matones desafortunados que lo encuentran visitan el hospital, él no se detiene, hasta que uno le dice entre llanto:

— ¡Él se fue!… — Tose sangre. — Viene una vez al mes. — Batman interroga:

— ¿A dónde? — El matón grita histérico al decir atropelladamente:

— ¡No lo sé con un demonio! Él se reunió con Black Mask el mes pasado en una bodega. — Tiembla. — Llegó un Ferrari rojo, Hood nunca se bajó ni abrió las ventanas, habló desde dentro y se fue. ¡Lo juro! —

Las aves tienen que arrastrar a Batman a casa, antes que la gente del Callejón del Crimen los linche. Todos murmuran lo raro que es que el murciélago corra de día, sobretodo la violencia con la que busca a Red Hood después de tanto tiempo.

Batman se aleja furibundo de Dick. Mira en la pantalla la lista de las familias mágicas, dice en voz alta:

— Los Warren. — Dick se emociona ante eso, ha querido tanto tiempo ir al museo de los Warren, aplaude al anunciar:

— ¡Todos iremos a Florida mañana! —

Batman no puede evitarlo, sus aves no lo dejarán ir solo por lo ocurrido este día. Alfred le da una mirada desaprobatoria y una promesa silenciosa de dolor, así que tiene que aceptar que esto se convierta en un viaje familiar.

Waller acaricia el cabello de su avecilla al escucharlo leer en voz alta. Pregunta cuando lo ve pasar la hoja:

— ¿Cuándo podemos ir a ver a tu amigo?

— Eres la jefa Wall-e. El día que quieras. — Ella sonríe al decirle:

— Iremos mañana. — Él asiente al retomar su lectura.

Esa noche Waller sueña que va a un día de campo con su avecilla, sin temor que Batman venga por ellos. Se siente feliz y agradecida que este prodigio le cayera del cielo. Es un lugar hermoso y pacífico, quiere creer que si el paraíso existe es así.

Esa noche Bruce sueña con él siendo un monstruo que ríe, el cual persigue a los niños para convertirlos en ¿zombies?, no está seguro, pero es horrible. Se ve masacrar a la Liga de la Justicia mientras carcajea como el Joker. Intenta despertar, correr, huir de esto, sin éxito. Se ve llegar a la cueva, reunir a sus hijos y dispararles. En lugar de sentir algo, es como si no pudiera sentir.

Sus risas son una cacofonía de las carcajadas del Joker, mientras se hunde en la oscuridad. Intenta luchar, pero le es imposible, es como si su voluntad fuese minada. Está por darse por vencido, cuando escucha la voz de Jasón, quien le dice:

— Tú no eres así viejo. ¡Levántate! —

Mira hacia arriba, ve a su hijo con su mirada seria, su expresión decidida, iluminando la oscuridad con un par de alas de fuego que salen de su espalda. Toma la mano de Jasón, siente los callos de sus palmas, su piel áspera y cálida. Lo abraza mientras se siente como el niño en el callejón, indefenso e inútil. Escucha a la oscuridad gritar al quemarse, todo a su alrededor se enciende. La luz llena el espacio infinito. Bruce no quiere soltarlo jamás. Escucha a Jasón decirle:

— No me busques. —

Bruce se despierta, prende la luz de la lámpara que está en la mesita de noche. Suda, siente su garganta reseca. Alfred entra, le ofrece un vaso con agua el cual acepta. Toma un trago, después centra su mirada en el líquido que se mueve al compás del temblor de su mano. Escucha al mayordomo:

— ¿Quiere hablar de ello Amo Bruce? —

Bruce niega, porque intenta verbalizarlo, pero todo se desvanece rápidamente, excepto la voz de Jasón y sus palabras: “No me busques.” Siente las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, las limpia. La sensación de sentirse desvalido se aleja lento, hasta desaparecer al amanecer.

La mañana en la mansión está llena de actividad, los chicos gritan y luchan por hacer sus maletas. Bruce toma café, sin poder evitar el leve temblor residual en sus manos. Le alegra escuchar la voz de sus hijos, saber que están bien, aunque el vacío que Jasón ha dejado sea ominoso.

Amanda sonríe al oler el café recién hecho, abre los ojos y ve la taza humeante. La toma de buena gana. Se levanta, hace su maleta antes de bañarse y acicalarse. El desayuno la espera, eso la alegra pero no la presencia de Eiden, quien hace un puchero al decirle a Jasón:

— No puedes irte. ¿Quién me alimentará? — Waller comenta:

— Tienes un salario envidiable, puedes comprar tus alimentos. — Eiden dice:

— Pero no son tan buenos como los que cocina Jasón. —

Waller nota el movimiento de incomodidad que hace su avecilla, tan poco acostumbrada a los cumplidos. El militar toma el jugo de mora azul, dice:

— ¿Quién me hará un jugo como este? —

Amanda comienza a desayunar al preguntarse cuándo la ridiculez llegó a su vida.

Bruce se pregunta cuándo su vida se complicó tanto. Damián se niega a sentarse junto a Tim, Dick intenta hacer de mediador, mientras el Piloto se pregunta cuándo podrá despegar.

Amanda Waller camina felizmente por el aeropuerto. Su seguridad aseguró el lugar. Jasón es alguien rápido y ordenado, por lo cual viajar es sencillo, se pregunta si es porque está solo o así sería incluso alrededor de sus “hermanos”. Sonríe con desprecio al ver a una pareja, quienes tiene que lidiar con tres niños haciendo berrinche.

El avión despega sin contratiempos, su avecilla le prepara té y galletas. El viaje es tranquilo y relajado.

Bruce Wayne trata de mantener a todos en su lugar, sus hijos decidieron que era bueno jugar una pelea de almohadas, corren por todos lados, mientras los proyectiles suaves golpean a todos. Los pilotos cerraron la cabina al inicio. Bruce se arrepiente de no haber traído a Alfred.

Waller camina por los pasillos del aeropuerto de la ciudad que Jasón le indicó, recuerda que la familia Warren vive aquí. Su avecilla no ha querido decirle el nombre de su amigo o dónde lo verán. Primero llegarán al hotel, por la tarde verán al amigo de Jasón.

Bruce se pregunta por qué sus hijos adolescentes y adultos no pueden actuar con madurez. Tim se detiene a tomar fotografías y tiene que traerlo. Dick corre por todos los lugares queriendo comprar cosas. Damián se queja por la gente. Cass desaparece y reaparece intermitentemente.

Voltea para ver a Tim comenzar a correr después de ver la pantalla de su cámara. Bruce por un momento piensa en dejarlo, su hijo de las arreglará, pero se prometió dejar de ser tan negligente. Les dice a sus otros hijos que pidan algo en un restaurante y él regresará.

Tim corre, intenta alcanzar a Jasón, accidentalmente lo fotografió, su hermano está en este lugar. Casi logra alcanzarlo en dos ocasiones entre la multitud. Extiende su mano, está por agarrarlo cuando alguien lo detiene. Voltea para ver a Bruce quien lo reprende por irse corriendo. Vuelve a buscar a Jasón, pero él se ha ido.

Bruce escucha a Tim explicarle, un impulso lo lleva a abrazar a su hijo. Cree que Tim pudo equivocarse, hasta que ve la fotografía. Jasón camina junto a Waller. Ambos miran alrededor, no hay algo que puedan hacer en ese momento. Regresan con el resto, Tim se adueña de las cámaras del aeropuerto, busca a Jasón, pero no hay rastros.

Ellos llegan al hotel. Bruce se siente cansado, como si hubiera trabajado sin parar por una semana. Sus hijos comienzan a pelear por el baño, todos se enfermaron por la comida.

Amanda y Jasón llegan al hotel, ella piensa en visitar a los Warren. Le pregunta a Jasón cuando verán a su amigo. Su avecilla dice con una sonrisa:

— Mañana. ¿Por qué no salimos a ver la ciudad? —

Amanda acepta, toman sus cosas y salen a turistear. El día es hermoso, soleado, con nubes blancas y esponjosas, el viento fragante a mar y flores.

Bruce llama a un médico, el cual revisa a todos sus hijos, reciben medicamentos y él indicaciones de cuidado. Las avecillas van a él, quieren estar cerca, algo que no ha pasado desde lo ocurrido con Jasón (él golpeando a su hijo). Él trata de consolarlos, pero recibe consuelo de ellos. La pesadilla aún lo hace estremecer, tener a sus hijos tan cerca, saber que puede tocarlos, escucharlos respirar y verlos vivos lo reconforta.

Amanda disfruta el día, compran baratijas, se toma fotografías. Prueban las delicias locales. Por la tarde caminan por la playa, ven el atardecer. Jasón la carga estilo novia hasta un sitio escondido entre los pedruscos. Hay una playa de arena blanca y el agua tiene destellos fluorescentes.

Ella mira el rostro de su avecilla, él luce tranquilo y encantado. Ella siente como él le toma la mano. Ella sonríe mientras llora. Su avecilla la abraza. Amanda Waller jamás soñó con ser tan feliz. No sabe por qué Batman dejó ir a la avecilla, pero ella sólo puede agradecer por tenerlo.


	6. Los ángeles te cuidan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waller conoce al amigo de Jasón y a la familia perdida de Jasón. Bruce es lanzado fuera de la fiesta después de hacer que un Ferrari temperamental se lanzara por un abismo u.U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. :D dobles por los kundos. Especiales por los comentarios :D
> 
> Este capítulo xD borré más de la mitad, pensé en que Bruce se quedara en la fiesta y peleara con Waller u.U pero no se sentía orgánico. Así que recibió una patada y fuera de la fiesta xD
> 
> Gracias por tu comentario Caliope96, tampoco creo que Bruce pudiera tener un peor día, aunque siempre le pudo ir peor jajajaja
> 
> Gracias por leer ArtemisMay

**Los ángeles te cuidan**

Amanda Waller se despierta sintiéndose renovada. El amanecer se ve por las puertas de cristal que conducen al balcón, los colores rojizos y rosados hacen ver a las nubes como caramelos. Tuvo uno de los mejores sueños que ha tenido, ya no lo recuerda, pero le ha dejado una sensación agradable. Mira el reloj, son las 4:30 de la mañana. Sonríe para alistarse para este nuevo día.

Bruce se despierta sudoroso, mira alrededor, escucha la respiración de sus hijos, sonríe. Ellos no quisieron irse a sus habitaciones, insistieron en acomodarse ahí. Talla su rostro, intenta quitarse la sensación pegajosa de la piel. Ha tenido una pesadilla horrible, vivida, real y aterradora. Prende la luz de la lámpara que está sobre la mesita de noche.

Él golpeaba a Jasón con una palanca, mientras reía y le decía cosas horribles. Le cortaba la cabeza a su hijo, para ponerla en una pared donde ya estaban las del resto de su familia. Sin importar cuánto intentaba despertarse parecía inútil. Escuchó la voz de Jasón, volteó para verlo vivo, sonriéndole al decirle:

— Salgamos de aquí viejo. —

Siguió a su hijo, al voltear atrás observó como la pared donde estaban las cabezas se convertía en una boca sangrienta, de dientes afilados, con un olor fétido la cual vociferaba. Jasón se volteó molesto, lanzó una de las espadas cubiertas de flamas que apareció en su mano, la lanzó al herir a las fauces y comenzar a incendiar la oscuridad.

Se levanta, esquiva a sus hijos, intenta no despertarlos. Toma agua, pero no es suficiente. Decide bajar al bar y tomar algo fuerte. Pasa por el restaurante, donde se detiene al mirar a través de la puerta, donde mira a su hijo Jasón sentado frente a Waller, ambos sonríen, hablan y desayunan.

Bruce frunce el ceño, se enfrentará a Waller vestido en pijama y pantuflas. No va a permitir que ella se aproveche de su hijo. Abre la puerta, camina hacia ellos, un mesero se atraviesa, cuando puede verlos de nuevo ellos no están. En la mesa quedan los platos, vasos y la cuenta pagada.

Bruce sabe que no pudieron irse tan rápido. Los busca sin éxito hasta las siete de la mañana.

Amanda siente que sus mejillas duelen de tanto sonreír. Caminan por un escaparate de artesanías. Salieron corriendo del restaurante, Jasón la cargó al alegar que tienen que aprovechar cada instante.

Bruce regresa a su habitación, se ducha y prepara para el nuevo día. Sus hijos no se han levantado. Frunce los labios al decirles:

— Si no se levantan no van a acompañarme. —

Dick es el primero en abrir los ojos, comienza a saltar al levantar a sus hermanos. Dos horas después están limpios, alimentados y dentro de una camioneta familiar, con dirección a la casa Warren.

Dick observa por la ventanilla, le encanta este lugar, la playa, el sol, aire fresco con olor a mar y flores. Las casas son coloridas, hay palmeras, es como un sueño. Suben por una colina llena de mansiones, donde hay gente paseando sus perros y al fondo se ve la bahía, los veleros se observan al igual que los hoteles. Es como ver una postal, donde los techos tienen tejas rojas.

El vehículo se detiene frente a una enorme mansión, con múltiples casas más pequeñas alrededor. El lugar parece extravagante, más que la casa de Bruce. Las puertas doradas se abren, les permiten entrar. Miran alrededor, hay gente acomodando sillas y decoraciones para una gran celebración.

Se detienen frente a la mansión, donde una mujer los espera, ella tiene un uniforme de ama de llaves. Ella los saluda al pedirles que la sigan, porque la señora Leona los espera.

El lugar por dentro es estrambótico, lleno de reliquias y figuras sagradas, llegan al estudio. Tras el escritorio está una mujer de setenta años, con cabello gris, piel arrugada, con una expresión amable. Ella saluda:

— Señor Wayne llega tarde. — Bruce comenta:

— No sabía que tenía una cita. — Ella sonríe:

— ¿Pensó en venir y tocar el timbre? Anunciarse con el millonario de Gótica y lo dejaría pasar al tirarme a sus pies. ¡Ja! Muchacho engreído. — Damián interviene:

— Mujer insolente. No tienes derecho a hablarle así a mi padre. — Ella se levanta al decir:

— Puedo hablarle como me plazca, están en mi casa. Ustedes han venido a pedir, es mi decisión dar o no. — Dick intenta mediar:

— Me disculpo señora. Si le molesta nuestra presencia nos iremos. — Ella comenta:

— J pidió que fuesen atendidos. Digan lo que desean. — Dick comenta:

— ¿Puedo ver su museo? —

Leona señala a la puerta, donde pasaba una de sus nietas, le dice:

— Rosalía lleva a estas personas a ver el museo. No dejes que toquen las cosas. — La joven hace un puchero:

— Pero abuela… — Leona no baja su dedo. — Síganme. —

Bruce permanece parado, mientras sus hijos se marchan. Escuchan la puerta cerrarse. Él y Leona se miran a los ojos. Ella acusa:

— Usted fue descortés con Sam. — Bruce dice:

— Me disculpo. — Ella da un puñetazo al escritorio al decirle:

— Una disculpa no arreglará todo, muchacho. Una disculpa no revive a los muertos ni soluciona el daño. Te disculpas, pero no te arrepientes. — Ella respira. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero investigar a J. — Leona se ríe:

— ¿Crees que podrás entenderlo? ¿Sabes su nombre? — Bruce permanece en silencio. Ella le advierte:

— Es un ser temperamental, con mal genio. Puedes intentarlo. Te advierto si él se tira de un acantilado tendrás que pagar el auto. —

Leona se levanta, camina a la puerta. Salen de la mansión, caminan por un pasillo adoquinado hasta una construcción, donde se resguardan los objetos malditos y J.

Rosalia no estaba feliz por ser una guía turística, así que dejó a los niños de Bruce en el museo, al decirles: “Pueden ver, pero no tocar.” Y ella desapareció.

Dick es el más emocionado, observa cada cosa, lee las pequeñas tarjetas cercanas a cada objeto. Tim fotografía todo. Cass intenta no aproximarse demasiado. Mientras Damián se aproxima a una vitrina, la abre, saca la muñeca al decir:

— Mírenme campesinos ignorantes. — Tim comenta:

— Se supone que no debemos tocar los objetos. — Damián se burla:

— Son supersticiones estúpidas Drake. — Dick se aproxima de inmediato al decir:

— ¡Es Anabel! — Saca su teléfono para tomarse una fotografía. — Esto es fantástico. —

La muñeca gira su cabeza, dejando de ver a Damián. Dick da un grito de impresión. Damián comienza a buscar las baterías, las cuales no encuentra. Suelta a la muñeca al dar un paso atrás para mover una estantería haciendo que las cosas se tambaleen. Cass lo regaña:

— No tocar… — Escuchan la voz de Jasón decir:

— Hasta que alguien dice algo inteligente. —

Voltean para ver a un sujeto casi igual a Jasón, pero pelirrojo, aunque con el mismo mechón blanco. Dick va hacia él, intenta abrazarlo, sin embargo, lo traspasa, trastabilla para no caer. El ser le dice:

— No soy un chico fácil. No hay abrazos en la primera cita. —

Ellos ven al ser recoger la muñeca y regresarla a la vitrina. La muñeca intenta escapar, se abalanza contra el vidrio y lo rasguña. J saca una pistola, con la cual le apunta al decirle:

— Pórtate bien o te voy a dar una paliza. — El ser se asegura que todo esté en su lugar. Les repite. — No toquen los objetos. La próxima vez no… —

El ser llevado contra la pared por una monja siniestra. J sonríe al aparecer sus espadas, corta a la Monja, la hace retroceder. El demonio da un alarido infernal antes de desaparecer. J grita:

— ¡Sí! ¡Vete! ¡Me dejas con ganas de darte una patada en la boca horrible que tienes! —

Damián reconoce las espadas son las All Caste. Le es increíble, porque sólo hay un par, el cual está en manos de Jasón. Damián acusa:

— ¡Ladrón! — J mira al niño:

— ¿Disculpa? — Damián repite:

— ¡Eres indigno de esas espadas! ¡Pertenecen a Todd! —

Tim graba lo que ocurre, nota que en la cámara no se ve el doble de Jasón ni se escucha su voz. Damián no recibe una respuesta, sólo una seña obscena y el ser desaparece.

Waller se siente tan relajada, tenía años sin un masaje. Mira a la cama contigua, donde está Jasón dormido, no puede evitar sonreír. No le molestaría ver al amigo de su hijo al día siguiente, si gastan todo el día en el Spa.

Dick siente que esto es lo suficientemente raro y tenebroso como para salir, así que comienza a arrastrar a sus hermanos fuera; aunque quiere regresar y ver todo. Lo que es espera en el pasillo no es mejor.

Bruce está frente a un Ferrari rojo, el cual ruge al acelerar mientras está detenido, las ruedas sacan humo blanco. Bruce exige en su tono de Batman:

— Responde. — Se escucha la voz de Bart Simpson responder desde los altavoces:

— ¡Vete al diablo! —

Dick no puede reírse. Bruce da un paso, el auto inicia su marcha en reversa. El vehículo no se detiene hasta que cae por el acantilado que está tras la mansión. Leona comenta sin perder su sonrisa:

— Ahí va otro hermoso auto. — Ella ve a los hijos de Bruce, pero no a su nieta. — Vamos niños, yo les daré el tour. —

Dick aplaude, ama escuchar las historias. Bruce observa la dirección que tomó el auto, sólo intentó abrirle el capo, decide seguir a sus hijos para no quedarse en el sol.

Leona les habla de la historia de cada objeto y como fue obtenido. Hasta que llegan a un cuarto con un gran ventanal y dos pequeñas puertas:

— Aquí estuvo J, como le llama Sam, por más de veinte años hasta que desapareció. — Señala a las paredes, donde hay muchas fotografías con autos rojos, personas y tiempos diferentes. — Ella señala una imagen en particular, donde hay una jovencita junto a un Cadillac y la persona que estuvo en el museo: J. — Es una de las pocas imágenes en las que accedió a aparecer, estábamos cazando un espíritu en Londres. — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo lo llama usted Señora Leona? — Ella responde con una sonrisa cariñosa:

— Jasón. Su nombre es Jasón. Así se presentó ante mi antepasado. —

Bruce odia todo esto, tanta confusión y “coincidencias”. Leona comenta al seguir caminando:

— Sólo queda una sala. La cochera actual de J. —

Ellos avanzan al siguiente lugar, es una cochera llena de estantes con libros. Ella sonríe al tomar uno, les comenta:

— Orgullo y Prejuicio es su favorito. —

Todos sientes algo gélido correr por su espalda. Ellos salen para ver que es de tarde. Leona los invita:

— Pueden quedarse, habrá una celebración. La familia Románov se reunirá hoy. — Bruce voltea a verla, cuestiona:

— ¿Qué sabe de ellos? — Leona responde con satisfacción:

— El Románov extraviado vendrá aquí. Pobre chico. Svetlana me dijo que su padre era un hombrezuelo, un prostituto, un hombrecillo vulgar. — Bruce siente que cada insulto es un ataque. Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Por qué no lo encontraron antes? — Leona responde:

— Románov es una familia esquiva. Muchos intentaron encontrarlo, pero su señal cubría toda Gótica. Hubo un momento que desapareció por seis meses, después se volvió a iluminar, sin embargo, comenzó a moverse. Su familia no se ha detenido, intentando encontrarlo. — Dick pregunta:

— ¿Cómo estás segura que es un chico? — Ella responde:

— Svetlana me lo dijo. Me advirtió que sin importar lo que pasara, su hijo vendría hoy a esta casa. —

Ella voltea, ve a cinco personas aproximarse, un hombre alto, fornido, vestido con un traje sastre azul marino, con cabello cano y tez blanca. Dos mujeres embarazadas, pelirrojas, las cuales van del brazo de sus maridos. Leona saluda:

— Románov, es un gusto verlos. — Los recién llegados saludan a su anfitriona. — La familia Wayne. Bruce Wayne, sus hijos: Richard Grayson, Timothy Drake, Damián Wayne Al Ghul y Casandra Caín. — Señala a los recién llegados: — Bor Románov y sus Hijas: Serena y Nikita Románov, con sus maridos Dimitri Vorinchelco y Robert Winchester. — Todos se saludan. — Les comentaba a los invitados de J, que tu nieto vendrá. — Bor comenta:

— Me hubiera gustado que mi hija no hubiera amado a un prostituto. Si ella hubiera aceptado alguien de buena familia, esto no habría pasado. Mi nieto no habría corrido solo por el mundo tantos años. Alejado de su familia. — Leona abraza a Bor al decirle:

— Amigo mío, supéralo. ¿Qué le dirás a tu nieto cuando pregunte por su padre? — Bor asegura:

— La verdad. Que su padre fue un prostituto, pero no importa, porque es un Románov. — Leona sonríe. — Sigo pensando que Svetlana debió casarse con tu hijo Antoni. — Sam llega, saluda a los Románov, les dice:

— Abuela y tío abuelo Bor, tías. Ya llegó la familia May. Están ansiosos de verlos. —

Leona junto a los Románov se van en la dirección que Sam les señaló. Él se disculpa:

— Señor Wayne lo siento. Debo pedirles que se marchen. — Bruce exige:

— Necesito respuestas. — Sam grita:

— ¿De qué serviría? ¿En qué cambiaría algo? — Bruce insiste:

— Debo saber si que estaba dentro del vehículo ha poseído a Jasón. — Sam insiste:

— Ya no importa. No es su responsabilidad o su negocio. — Bruce grita:

— ¡Es mi hijo! — Sam niega:

— ¡No le importó cuando lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo! ¡Eso no cambió nada cuando él se desplomó sobre el auto! Usted no es su padre, el único padre que tuvo fue Willis Todd. — Respira. Dice intentando parecer calmado. No le importa que Bruce sea detenido por sus hijos ni sus gritos indignados. — Deben irse o seguridad los sacará. No quiero que los demás se enteren, nadie debe saber su relación con los Románov. —

Dick detiene a Bruce, quien se preparaba para pelear con Sam. Intenta aligerar las cosas:

— Gracias por su hospitalidad. —

Sam asiente al alejarse de ellos. Tim lanza drones diminutos. Cass y Dick arrastran a Bruce al vehículo, mientras forcejean ven pasar un Jaguar Rojo convertible, conducido por un hombre rubio de traje blanco, lleva de pasajeros a Amanda Waller y Jasón.

Bruce quiere regresar, pero la seguridad comienza a aproximarse. Ellos saben que pueden ganar, sin embargo, la prensa ha llegado para fotografiar a los invitados. Suben a la camioneta, se alejan, no regresan al hotel, sino se estacionan cerca.

Tim mueve los drones, los cuales captan el momento en que los Románov abrazan a Jasón, la sonrisa de Waller. Por mucho que intenta conseguir audio, no logra configurarlo. Dick observa lo que parece una fiesta lujosa normal. Bruce piensa un plan:

Él y Damián recuperarán el Ferrari para llevarlo a la cueva. Dick, Tim y Cass deben infiltrarse a la fiesta.

Bruce logra encontrar el auto y subirlo al Batiavión. Infiltrarse en la fiesta no es fácil, porque al ingresar de nuevo a la casa Warren, no hay sillas, mesas o invitados. Todo está cerrado y las luces apagadas.

El amigo de Jasón llegó a recogerlos al Spa. Se presentó como Miguel Ángel, amigo de Jasón. Miguel le dijo a Jasón que encontró a su abuelo y tías, quienes ansiaban verlo. Ella no reveló que sabía algo del asunto, se dedicó a escuchar y aceptar la invitación. La reunión familiar la incluye a ella, los Románov le piden permiso para acercarse a la avecilla. Ella aceptó al saber que esta alianza será beneficiosa.

Amanda disfruta de la fiesta, la comida es deliciosa, la música aceptable y hay tantos contactos. Gente que en otro tiempo se negó a hablarle o involucrarse con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, ahora son accesibles porque ahora ella es parte de esa gran familia, al ser la madre adoptiva de Jasón. Ellos no regresan al hotel, al día siguiente regresarán a la base.

Batman se queda esperando en la habitación del hotel, donde su hijo debió regresar. Trata de no dormir, porque teme una pesadilla, el resto de sus hijos descansan para regresar a Gótica por la mañana.

Amanda se queda a solas con Miguel. Él le sonríe. Ella quiere preguntar y decir tantas cosas, sin embargo, le dice:

— Gracias. — Él responde:

— Siga cuidando de él. Él necesita una familia. —

Ellos permanecen en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Amanda indaga:

— ¿Cómo se conocieron? — Él sonríe:

— Jasón Todd murió asesinado por el Joker. Su alma llegó al cielo, donde fue mi deber cuidarlo hasta que fue arrancado por este mundo del paraíso. — Ella lo observa al preguntar:

— ¿Eres un ángel? — Él asiente al reprenderla:

— Teme del infierno, pero no puede creer en el cielo. — Él deja la tasa de té sobre la mesa, se levanta. — Si me disculpa, es momento que regrese a mis deberes. —

Amanda lo ve alejarse. Sonríe al saber que la tarjeta sigue cerca de ella. Se cuestiona si puede seguir pensando que dios no existe, después de tal vez haber conocido a un ángel. Toma su teléfono, le habla a Deadshot para ofrecerle un trato por la cabeza del Joker.

Batman regresa a Ciudad Gótica, para encontrar una fiesta. La cabeza del Joker fue colgada del Edificio Wayne, sus restos chamuscados esparcidos por toda la ciudad, en una barda del Callejón del Crimen estaba escrito con sangre y en ruso: “No herirás más familias”.

El Ferrari destrozado queda relegado a un rincón de la cueva, mientras Batman comienza a investigar la muerte del Joker. Las aves recorren la ciudad, sin encontrar rastros. Las cámaras no captaron un sospechoso, sólo los trozos de carne levitando, letras que se escriben solas.

Batman busca a los metas que pudieron hacerlo, llama expertos en magia. Nadie puede darle una respuesta.

Waller sabía que este día llegaría. Se siente intrigada y molesta. Han pasado tres días desde la fiesta, Deadshot no pudo matar al Joker, porque él estaba muerto, pero pudo ver al probable asesino: Bor Románov. Deadshot le dijo que el hombre estaba hablando con el Joker, quien se burlaba, el villano comenzó a incendiarse de pronto. El tipo no lo tocó, ni cuando el cuerpo del Joker se desplomó en pedazos y comenzaron a levitar por Gótica. Nadie puede señalar a Bor, porque él estaba en California, en la fiesta cuando todo ocurrió a la media noche.

Amanda regresa su mente al asunto, después de regodearse porque Batman debe estar como loco por saber. Su avecilla estuvo una misión al día siguiente de la fiesta, una cooperación, la cual se fue al infierno por la ineptitud de terceros. Casi mueren civiles, no hubo bajas por que la avecilla se sacrificó. El imprudente casi pierde un brazo, se enfrentó solo a los terroristas, los golpeó con saña, pero no los mató. Ella sigue esperando una de las legendarias explosiones de Red Hood, esas que Batman tanto satanizaba.

Tiene preparado todo, espera que la avecilla comience a tirar golpes o a destruir algo. Sin embargo, no, nada de eso pasa. Jasón carga un costal de harina, va a la cocina y todo el complejo comienza a oler a productor horneados.

Ella va, toma un vaso con agua al verlo batir con furia la masa. Sobre la mesa ya hay galletas, cup cakes, panecillos, pastelillos, pasteles, gelatinas, dulces que no había visto antes. Todo parece lleno y su avecilla sigue cocinando. Lo escucha decir:

— Toma lo que desees Wall-e, todos pueden comer… —

Waller lo observa, su rostro concentrado, su ceño fruncido, sus labios juntos formando una línea, la harina manchando su mejilla derecha y parte de su cabello. Toma una fotografía al mandarla a Bor.

Amanda sonríe, al olvidar su dieta. Eiden esa noche lleva un enorme pastel a casa junto a otras cajas de amor hecho pan. Un tráiler rojo entra al Callejón de Crimen, las puertas se abren, permiten que su contenido sea descargado. Cientos de empaques con panecillos, para cada persona del territorio de Red Hood.

Los residentes del callejón gritan con alegría, porque su protector está vivo, no los ha abandonado y los sigue protegiendo.


	7. Hay ángeles que les gusta el chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tiene pesadillas, así que llama a Zatanna por ayuda, cuando la ciencia no puede salvarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene referencia a tortura, desmembramiento y experimentos con niños
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios Caliope96 y Kookooflower. Gracias a todos los que leen :D
> 
> Este capítulo tiene el título en referencia al libro: Azrael Loves Chocolate, Michael's A Jock

**Hay ángeles que les gusta el chocolate**

Robín huele un aroma particular, aroma de su niñez temprana, de un dulce casi prohibido. Lo olfatea a pesar de la pestilencia de los callejones, avanza al interior de una callejuela. Se encuentra en la frontera con los territorios de Red Hood. Escucha risas, se aproxima silencioso.

Hay niños sentados sobre cartones sucios, tienen una caja bocabajo, sobre la cual hay embalajes que protegen pastelería fina, dulces que sólo se harían en momentos especiales en la Liga de Asesinos, destinados a su abuelo. Sus labios forman una línea, sabe que niños vulgares como estos no debería tener esto, tampoco esas hermosas cajas doradas con adornos verdes. Es algo que estaría en una mesa suntuosa y no entre la suciedad, algo que alguien que hubiera estado en la Liga lo sabría, pero no cualquiera pudiera replicar.

Quiere arrebatar esto de esas pequeñas manos indignas, llenas de tierra, las cuales pertenecen a infantes de ropas viejas, los cuales tal vez no han comido nada en días y tal vez sea su único alimento que tendrán en un futuro próximo. Sabe que su padre y Grayson les permitiría tener esto, darían media vuelta y los dejarían ir. Él no es ellos, no puede ser cálido como Grayson, tampoco puede hacer que esta gentuza lo ame como lo hacen con Todd, no es Drake para obtener información de sus múltiples conocidos de dudosa procedencia, no es su padre que haría a estas ratas huir o hablar.

Una niña se acerca, le sonríe al preguntarle:

— ¿Quieres? —

Robin observa la caja cerrada que se le ofrece, la cual no ha sido profanada, aprecia la sonrisa de la pequeña de mejillas sucias. El niño mayor del grupo corre hacia ellos, abraza a la niña al decir:

— ¡No Abril! Él es parte del clan de Batman. — Ella mira a su protector al preguntar, mientras caminan lentamente hacia atrás:

— ¿Batman es bueno? — El niño rebela:

— Él hirió a Rojo. — Los otros niños se aproximan, han tomado trozos de vidrio, tapas de cubos de basura, están listos para defenderse. — Ellos nos odian y lo buscan para matarlo. — La pequeña ve a Robín con horror, ella abraza al chico al pedir:

— No dejes que se lo lleven. — Los otros niños dicen al lanzar cosas contra Robín para distraerlo:

— ¡Nadie se llevará al jefe! —

Robín esquivó todos los proyectiles, da un paso para aplastar algo, mira a su pie para ver que ha profanado la ofrenda que se le daba. Los niños han escapado por una alcantarilla. Robín mira alrededor, la caja de cartón fue volcada, toda la pastelería está en el suelo. Lo que atraviesa su corazón es el terror de la pequeña, la manera que lo veía como si fuera un monstruo, uno más de los desquiciados de esta ciudad corrupta. Permanece parado ahí, buscando una pista.

Red Robín ve una luz que se prende y se apaga sobre un edificio desvencijado, cerca de la frontera del territorio de Red Hood. Aterriza, ve al joven que guarda su linterna, es uno de los chicos más cercanos a Jasón: Daniel. Daniel tiene quince años, se ha encargado de ayudar a Red Hood con los niños desde el inicio, va a la escuela porque Jasón lo pidió. Fue uno de los chicos que corrió a Batman de la casa de Jasón, hace un tiempo. Red Robín saluda, el muchacho le da un gruñido afectuoso.

Red Robín pregunta:

— ¿Qué es tan importante? — Daniel le entrega una caja de cartón blanca, llena de galletas. — ¿Cuándo?

— Hoy. — Daniel mira hacia las calles. — Todos celebran, porque Red Hood regresará. —

Red Robín mira las galletas, es incómodo. Escucha al chico decir:

— Yo lo sabía. — Tim lo mira, no sabe de qué habla. — El chico zombie, yo sé que era el jefe. Escapaba, pensé que un mausoleo podría ayudarme a pasar la noche de tormenta. Lo vi caminar por el camino y el auto que lo golpeó, había tanta sangre… no supe qué hacer. Iba a acercarme, pero un tipo salió de la nada y se lo llevó. Pensé en decirle a Batman, para que le dijera a Wayne… — Suspira. — Recordé que el tipo ya tenía otro hijo y no sabía a dónde lo llevaron, así que no le dije a nadie. —

Red Robín da un paso, se aproxima a Daniel. Le pregunta:

— ¿Tú lo sabías? — El chico asiente. — ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — Daniel aprieta los puños:

— Mi madre… ella me echó cuando tuvo un hijo con su nuevo novio, porque él no me quería. Wayne ya tenía un niño nuevo. — Tim intenta:

— No todos son como tu madre. — Daniel sonríe al comentar:

— Hay ocasiones que olvido que no eres del callejón sino de las mansiones. — Daniel se aleja para irse. Red Robín pregunta:

— ¿Por qué ahora? — Daniel responde:

— Porque ahora sé que Wayne es como mi madre. El jefe no volverá a él, como yo no regresé con ella. No pueden herirnos más, somos libres. — Escupe a la azotea. — No le diré a nadie, pero asegúrate que Wayne no se acerque al jefe de nuevo… o el jefe morirá. — Tim indaga:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Daniel? — Daniel responde al mirar al cielo de Gótica:

— Siempre me pregunté por qué Batman no lo vio en su ciudad. Cómo un chico que podía patearle el culo a quien quisiera, perseguido por una horda de niños no atraería la atención de Batman. Siempre me lo pregunté hasta que vi a Batman golpeando al Jefe, cuando lo dejó caer y se quedó mirando. — Daniel mira a Red Robín. — ¿Ya lo comprendiste? — Tim guarda silencio. Daniel sonríe. — Todos en el callejón lo saben, cuídate porque este lugar ya no es amigable para tu familia. Alguien se ha encargado de decirles. —

Tim ve a Daniel saltar hacia la escalera de incendios, va hacia allá, se asoma por el borde del techo para notar que el chico ha desaparecido. Comienza a buscarlo, pero él se ha esfumado.

Red Robín ve las galletas, tiene que descubrir qué cree saber el callejón del crimen, quién es el informante, por qué Daniel le cuenta esto ahora. Suspira, porque sus informantes en el territorio de Jasón se niegan a ayudarlo.

Red Robín recibe un mensaje de Nightwing quien le solicita apoyo en los muelles. Va hacia allá. Robín ha llegado. Batman está en camino. Entran al laboratorio, donde alguien reportó que había un tipo espeluznante atacando niños. El lugar es tranquilo, mesas de trabajo, químicos, abren la siguiente puerta, sus pies se encuentran con un charco de sangre, hay adultos en el suelo con una bala entre las cejas, son alrededor de veinte cuerpos. Siguen adelante, tienen que encontrar a los niños.

Llegan a un contenedor refrigerado. Robín ve en un frasco un ojo flotando, sobre la mesa está la cabeza de la niña que le ofreció los pastelillos, puede notar que la sangre está seca. Red Robín ve en un frasco de formol la cabeza de Daniel, lee la fecha de hace tres días. En el lugar hay trozos de al menos diez niños, todos murieron hace más de veinticuatro horas, a diferencia de los adultos que parecen recién ejecutados.

Robín va hacia una mesa, donde una manta ensangrentada cubre algo voluminoso. Jala con cuidado la tela, para descubrir las piezas de los niños del callejón, los que pensó escaparon por la alcantarilla, todos unidos con costuras, como una grotesca quimera, la cual le recuerda la leyenda del Rey de las Ratas.

Grayson lo aparta, lo abraza al alejarlo de aquella abominación. Red Robín sigue mirando la cabeza de Daniel, no puede creerlo, él estaba vivo, lo vio hace menos de una hora. Aún tiene las galletas consigo, no puede creerlo.

Batman llega, ordena a sus avecillas salir de ahí, la policía ha llegado y él se encargará de tan grotesca escena.

Amanda Waller nota que su avecilla está molesta. Es más duro con sus reclutas, ellos tienen un avance envidiable. Sin embargo, su muchacho no está contento, eso no la hace feliz a ella. Recuerda que el cumpleaños del chico es pronto, decide que una fiesta sorpresa podría ayudar, además descubrir que lo está molestándolo. Observa el ceño fruncido de Jasón, el cual entra a la cocina con otro saco de harina y más suministros.

Los panecillos y el aroma a dulce inunda Gótica los siguientes días. Los habitantes del territorio de Red Hood, reciben cada día un camión rojo lleno de golosinas. Ellos saben que Red Hood intenta protegerlos de algo, desconocen al enemigo, así que son más cuidadosos. Los habitantes de las zonas más paupérrimas, los traficantes y maleantes lo sienten, el vientre de Gótica se encoge con temor, por algo nefasto que no puede encontrar. El consuelo de su príncipe rojo, no es suficiente para calmar la ansiedad, la sensación funesta.

Ciudad Gótica clama por su hijo como lo hizo años, como lo hace cada ocasión que él se escapa de sus garras teñidas de sangre y podredumbre. Sabe que él regresará esta vez, como cada ocasión.

Eiden nota que sus pantalones le aprietan, hace un puchero al comer otro trozo de tarta. Observa la manera en que Jasón corta las verduras, la forma que las lanza al fuego y la satisfacción con la cual las cocina. Es como si el chico se imaginara hacerle eso a alguien, se alegra por no ser él el receptor de tanta furia.

Waller aprecia la tensión en los músculos de su chico, la forma en que aprieta el mango del sartén. Sabe que él está listo para luchar, aunque no sabe contra quién o qué. Muerde una galleta y toma un sorbo de su café. Se pregunta qué es peor, la ira sangrienta y destructiva que hace temblar al bajo mundo de Gótica o esto: la tensión, la agresión pasiva que inunda todo al crispar los sentidos. Se pregunta si Batman conoce este lado de la ira de Jasón.

Amanda inicia su día, misiones, papeleo, políticos, las invitaciones finales para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su ave. Bor quiere invitar a Alfred y Timothy Drake, cosa que no le parece conveniente, es como invitar a Batman. Sonríe cuando le notifican que su ave y sus reclutas irán a misión, eso le dará más tiempo para preparar todo y un descanso de la tensión.

Damián vuelve a escabullirse a la vieja habitación de Todd. Desde que regresaron de Florida su dormitorio se siente extraño, más frío, sus sentidos están alerta, sabe que hay algo ahí, pero no ha podido encontrarlo. Las pesadillas han empeorado desde que encontraron a aquellos niños desmembrados, ha visto cosas peores sin embargo lo persiguen en los sueños. La sensación lo sigue por toda la mansión, incluso Grayson ha manifestado haber visto algo, una sombra pasar, la habitación de Todd parece el único lugar seguro.

Bruce tiene los ojos rojos, mira a los accionistas, no está de humor para esto. Intenta tomar la taza de café, la cual accidentalmente tira. Sonríe, mantiene su fachada de Brucie. Se queda al final, espera a que todos salgan para levantarse. Camina al sentir que el piso es un algodón gigante, no ha dormido mucho, las pesadillas no se lo permiten. Cada sueño es peor que el anterior, sólo puede despertar después de la aparición de Jasón en cada uno. Toma su teléfono, busca y marca el número de Zatanna, marca. Ella responde con alegría, él le pide que venga de inmediato.

Zatanna aparece en su oficina. Ella se preocupa cuando lo ve tan demacrado.

— ¿Qué te pasó Bruce? — Él confiesa:

— No puedo dormir… las pesadillas… — Ella se aproxima:

— No te lastimaré, pero necesito buscar lo que está mal. — Él asiente.

Ella pone sus manos sobre la frente de Bruce. Se concentra, lo intenta, pero hay un muro que no le permite percibir algo. Recita un conjuro, hace que el muro se vuelva infranqueable. Le dice a su amigo:

— Algo está atacando tu espíritu. — Ella escucha una voz decirle: “Mansión…” — Debemos buscar lo que te está atacando. ¿Has entrado en contacto o conflicto con algo o alguien mágico? — Bruce recuerda a los Warren, el auto:

— Sí. —

Ellos se dirigen a la mansión. Van a la Baticueva donde el Ferrari rojo aguarda en una esquina. La maga se aproxima, pone sus manos sobre los fierros retorcidos, retira sus manos casi de inmediato al mirar a Bruce con terror. El millonario cuestiona:

— ¿Qué ocurrió Zatanna? — Ella ve sus manos y después el auto:

— Muerte que camina… — Ella respira profundo, pide al auto. — Se amable… —

Ella abre los ojos entre los edificios destruidos, hay cientos de zombis a su alrededor. Entre ellos puede ver a La Mujer Maravilla. Voltea, ve a un joven de cabello rojo con una línea blanca, fornido, alto, con una chaqueta café, playera gris y pantalones de mezclilla. Él sonríe al decir:

— Estamos buscando detenerlo. — Ella mira al cielo, hacia donde él observa. Hay una sombra, pronto hay tres siluetas. — No se detendrá a menos que sepamos quienes son y qué quieren. — Ella cuestiona:

— ¿Cómo podrán averiguarlo?

—…Debe morir por la sangre progenitora… —

Zatanna regresa al presente, da un paso atrás. No puede decirle esto a Batman, que alguien debe morir, el ser puede mentir. Se niega a aceptar ese futuro cruel. Se pregunta si esto es una distracción, si ese ser es quien está torturando a Batman e intenta confundirla. Vuelve a colocar sus manos sobre el metal, está decidida.

El mundo luce destruido, pero no hay zombis sino criaturas aladas que le recuerdan a los esbirros infernales. Ve al joven parado en medio del caos, él le sonríe. Ella indaga:

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Otro futuro apocalíptico que debe ser evitado. — Ella no va a distraerse:

— ¿Por qué? — Él la observa, su rostro se vuelve neutro al borrar toda emoción. — ¿Por qué estás torturando a Batman?

— No deberías acusarme sin pruebas. Estoy intentando ayudar.

— ¡No dejándolo dormir!

— ¿Crees que se trata de mí? — Sonríe de lado. — Debería dejarlo morir. La próxima ocasión observaré como lo destrozan. —

Zatanna es lanzada al suelo, lejos del auto. Ella observa el vehículo, se levanta, pone sus manos sobre el metal, pero sus palmas se queman. Está por tocar de nuevo, Bruce la detiene. Ella vuelve a cuestionar al millonario:

— ¿Cómo son esas pesadillas? —

Bruce vuelve a contarle, esta ocasión sin excluir que siempre aparece Jasón para sacarlo de ahí. Ella cuestiona:

— Necesito saber Bruce. ¿De dónde vino ese auto?

— Los Warren. —

Ella ve sus palmas, su magia ha curado su piel, lo comprende. Las espadas del alma, el seudo-Ángel de la destrucción, el guardián de la familia Warren está dentro de ese auto. Comprende que lo ha hecho enojar, así que dejará de luchar por ellos. Se apresura a entrar en contacto, debe disculparse, recuperar su favor; porque si el ángel está lejos de los Warren, significa que la amenaza es catastrófica.

No hay respuesta, es como si ese metal jamás hubiera entrado en contacto con algo mágico. El protector de la familia Warren los ha abandonado.

Ellos buscan por la mansión, pero no hay indicios del atacante. Bruce la invita a pasar unos días, en busca de indicios.

Waller sonríe al recibir el reporte de la misión, felicitaciones y el proyecto para un nuevo grupo a cargo de su ave. Se siente satisfecha, aunque no le agrada que Jasón sigue tenso. Un mensaje llega a su teléfono, lo abre cuando ve que es de Sam Warren:

“¿Puedo pedirle permiso para que Jasón me acompañe a una misión?”

Ella le llama al hombre, quien le explica que debe buscar al guardián de su familia. Waller sonríe, al hacer un trato muy beneficioso para ella.

Esa noche Jasón está en un avión comercial, rumbo a ciudad Gótica, donde se encontrará con Sam Warren.


	8. Hay ángeles que les gustan los deportes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tiene que ir a la mansión Wayne para recuperar a J. Mientras los Waynes miran con atención a Jasón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, dobles por dejar comentarios y especiales por los Kundos y Favoritos.
> 
> Gracias Caliope96 por tu comentario. ^^ espero que te agrade este capítulo, hay referencias a los Warren xD jajajajaja

**Hay ángeles que les gustan los deportes**

Jasón baja del avión, le sorprende ver que lo esperan, es un grupo de niños. Sonríe al ver a Daniel. Daniel le sonríe al gritarle:

— ¡Jefe! Estamos tan felices de que regresaras. —

El resto de la gente no mira hacia Jasón, las cámaras tienen interferencia, si alguien pudiera ver, vería a un joven mirando a un espacio vacío que conversa con nadie. Los niños se sienten felices, como el resto de seres que dejan de caminar sin rumbo para ir a buscar a su campeón.

Constantin prende otro cigarro, ve a los fantasmas avanzar penosamente entre las calles. Los escucha hablar del regreso de un rey, guerrero y protector. Constantin no sabe si este supuesto capeón podrá con el ser oscuro que ha hecho hogar en Gótica. Los fantasmas están seguros, sólo espera que el infierno no se desate. Mira las nubes oscuras, le alegra que los ataques en los sueños fueran frenados, pero no es optimista. Sabe que sin una confrontación no se detendrán por mucho tiempo. Nota como los ojos de los espectros siguen un taxi, los ve sonreír. Escucha a Gótica decirle:

— El rey ha vuelto… —

Sam se siente nervioso, talla su rostro con sus manos mientras está sentado en el lobby del hotel. Su abuela y el tío Bor tuvieron que elegir lo más lujoso. Puede sentir la maldad emanando de cada parte de este lugar maldito, quiere ir a casa, traga saliva. Se recuerda por qué está aquí, debe recuperar a J. Ahora comprende por qué ellos fueron inflexibles, Jasón debía ser involucrado. Aún no sabe qué pensar del chico. Cuando lo ve siente una tristeza enorme, sin embargo, es como si lo conociera, no puede evitarlo, le recuerda a J. Todo en ellos grita por un parecido, una paridad extraña y funesta.

Mira su teléfono, ve la última fotografía que J le permitió tomar, donde están ambos juntos. Extraña tanto a J, no ha podido contactarlo desde que lo ayudó a escapar de Batman, sin importar cuánto intentó conversar, él no respondió como si se hubiera ido de nuevo. Pasa con mayor dureza sus manos por su rostro, se siente frustrado. Escucha la voz que le recuerda a J, la cual es idéntica:

— ¿Esperaste demasiado? —

Sam mira la sonrisa de lado, la expresión altiva, su forma de vestirse con botas, pantalones de mezclilla, playera y una sudadera con capucha rojas. No puede evitar sonreír, sentirse aliviado y decir:

— No, sólo estoy preocupado. — Jasón le dice:

— Tomemos un trago y hablemos. —

Sam nota que no trae equipaje. Lo sigue no sin preguntar:

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Jasón dice:

— En este lugar no importa. —

Ellos entran al bar del hotel. Sam nota algo que lo perturba. Las personas lucen agotadas, sus manos tiemblan, sus ojos están rojos, sus movimientos están llenos de letargo. Es como si sólo él y Jasón estuvieran vivos. Se pregunta si a esto se refería su abuela, ella le dijo que tendrían que afrontar un peligro terrible. Si es honesto pensó que ella exageraba. La familia Warren no ha enfrentado algo más allá de demonios menores, fantasmas, algunas anomalías o practicantes de magia extraviados, en décadas. La mayoría de las familias mágicas no han enfrentado grandes amenazas, desde la muerte de la tía Svetlana.

Él mira a Jasón, nota que el chico no es feo, podría ser un modelo como Svetlana. Se pregunta si es un guerrero feroz. Waller y el tío Bor afirman que lo es. Se cuestiona si es tan genial como la tía Svetlana. Jasón le chasquea los dedos enfrente, lo escucha reprenderlo:

— ¿Me has seguido? — Sam se disculpa. — Como te decía, mis informantes me dijeron que hay dos objetivos, uno de está escondiendo en el Distrito Diamante, el otro está en la mansión Wayne. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué propones? — Jasón responde:

— Si nos dividimos…

— ¡No! Debemos afrontar esto juntos. El tío Bor lo pidió. — Nota que el chico hace una mueca de desagrado, sonríe al recordar a J. — Atacaremos un lugar y después el otro. — Jasón no luce encantado.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

— Veremos a Bruce Wayne, él me debe. — Sam no comprende lo que el chico murmura, pero parece una maldición. — ¿Cuándo nos iremos? — Sam no espera que Jasón se levante y diga:

— Ahora. —

Sam saca unos billetes, los deja sobre la mesa, le hace una seña al mesero. Sale corriendo tras Jasón. Un auto Hell Cat rojo último modelo los espera afuera. Ve la sonrisa de Jasón, no puede evitar pensar en J, en como sonríe cuando planea hacer una travesura.

Sam está acostumbrado a la alta velocidad, los giros inesperados y los semáforos que cambian a verde de forma mágica. A su mente sigue viniedo J, sus aventuras de adolescencia enfrentando retos estúpidos, metiéndose en problemas con la fe ciega que J vendría a salvarlo.

La mansión Wayne se ve más sombría que la última vez, como si un parásito la rodeara consumiendo la vida en el lugar. Incluso las plantas lucen enfermas, el pasto luce amarillento y seco, las hojas de los árboles se desploman teñidas de negro y café.

El auto se detiene. Sam baja, se aproxima al intercomunicador. Vacila, no sabe qué decir. Si debería exigir que le regresen lo sustraído, acusar a Wayne de haberlo secuestrado, pero es estúpido porque está volviendo al mismo lugar. No nota cuando Jasón presiona el botón y dice:

— Buenas noches. Somos Sam Warren y Jasón Waller. Estamos aquí porque: la familia Warren requiere de regreso las reliquias malditas que yacen en su mansión. —

Alfred abre la puerta. Sin importar como se presente su muchacho, ésta siempre será su casa. Le responde por el intercomunicador:

— Lo esperábamos amo Jasón. —

Sam vuelve a subir al auto. Mira a Jasón, sabe que esta idea es mierda, él no debería estar aquí, no después de lo ocurrido con Batman. Espera no tener una confrontación con los dueños de la casa.

El carro se estaciona frente a la entrada. Alfred los espera al pie de las escalinatas de la entrada. El mayordomo no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a su muchacho bajar del vehículo, valorar que se ha alimentado bien y no hay lesiones visibles le da paz. Quiere creer que Jasón regresará a casa, que finalmente él podrá volver. Su chico se para frente a él, luce perdido, lo ve sacar un sobre de su sudadera. Toma el papel que se le ofrece, escucha a Jasón decir:

— El abuelo Bor me pidió que le diera esta invitación señor Pennyworth. — Alfred abre el sobre, ve que se trata de una invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasón. Su muchacho se mueve nervioso, mastica su labio al disculparse. — Sé que debería recordarte. Siento que te amo… pero no puedo hacerlo. Espero que me disculpe señor Pennyworth. — Alfred indaga:

— Amo Jasón, usted vino aquí. La noche que capturó a Slade. — Jasón mira a sus zapatos al revelar:

— No lo recuerdo. Yo… no quedé bien después de la caída. Si intento recordar mi vida antes de caer… tengo que… debo derribar un muro, el cual vuelve a levantarse haciéndome olvidar de nuevo lo relacionado. — Alfred promete:

— Lo solucionaremos, Maestro Jasón. —

Sam pregunta cuando Jasón y el mayordomo se han quedado un rato en silencio:

— ¿Waller? — Jasón asiente con entusiasmo:

— Wall-e me adoptó. Ella es mi mamá ahora. Legalmente le pertenezco. —

Alfred siente que por un momento la invitación se deslizaría entre sus dedos. Amanda Waller ya ha movido sus fichas, mientras ellos no estuvieron atentos. Le duele ver la felicidad de Jasón por pertenecer a Amanda Waller, porque le recuerda cuando Bruce le dijo que iba a adoptarlo, ese día que fue luminoso y feliz cuando Jasón legalmente era de Bruce. Se siente como si hubiera sido en otra vida, para Jasón fue hace dos vidas. Se recupera del estupor:

— Pasen. Le informaré al amo Bruce de su presencia. —

Sam y Jasón se quedan en el recibidor. Sam no quiere ser secuestrado de nuevo por la liga de la justicia. Escucha a Jasón preguntar:

— ¿Fue malo? — Sam sonríe, no quiere contarle a Jasón en este lugar:

— No, J me sacó. — Jasón pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es su nivel de amenaza? —

Ellos no pueden seguir conversando, porque Dick Grayson aparece. Jasón y Grayson se miran el uno al otro, ambos intentando descubrir el nivel de amenaza del otro. Sam recuerda que Grayson suele amar a sus hermanos, los abraza e intenta el contacto físico, eso vio cuando lo investigó. Se cuestiona si este sujeto vio a Jasón como su hermano alguna vez, se siente hostilidad. Intenta intervenir:

— Hemos venido a hablar con el señor Wayne. He venido a buscar a J y mi amigo Jasón me acompaña. — Sonríe. — Jasón te presento al hijo del señor Wayne: Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson te presento a Jasón Waller. — Jasón disfruta la expresión adolorida en el rostro de Grayson. — Esperamos no incomodarlos. — Dick pregunta al utilizar su máscara de hijo de millonario:

— ¿Waller? ¿Cómo Amanda Waller? —

Jasón sigue mirando fijamente a Grayson. Dick se siente estúpido, porque su hermano está aquí. Quiere abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir. Pero no sabe si es una amenaza, si alguien le ha lavado el cerebro o si tiene ganas de matarlos. Jasón comenta:

— Obtendremos lo que venimos a buscar y nos iremos. No queremos incomodarlos. — Sam pregunta:

— ¿Han sentido algo inusual últimamente? Sombras, habitaciones frías, voces, cosas que se mueven sin explicación, por ejemplo. — Dick divide su atención entre Warren y Jasón:

— La sensación que alguien te sigue. — Sam mira a Jasón, luego regresa su atención a Dick:

— ¿Han tenido pesadillas? —

Dick no quiere responder a ello. Ha mantenido en secreto sus pesadillas, la manera en que han empeorado desde que regresaron de California. Por fortuna llegan Zatanna y Bruce, quienes ven a los recién llegados. Ella se apresura hacia Jasón al decir:

— Warren y su guardia, me alegra verlos. — Ella intenta. — Por favor, discúlpame. — Jasón encoge los hombros al decir:

— No te conozco. Debes estarme confundiendo con alguien más. — Sam interrumpe:

— Señor Wayne, es urgente que me lleve al Ferrari. —

Bruce da un paso hacia Jasón, extiende sus brazos en señal de abrazo. Jasón da un paso atrás al decir:

— No eres mi tipo. — Bruce dice:

— Jasón, yo soy tu padre. — Jasón mira de arriba abajo a Bruce al responder:

— El abuelo Bor dijo que mi progenitor era un prostituto. Disculpe si no puedo creerle. — Sam dice:

— Jay… él dice la verdad. — Jasón sonríe de lado al decir:

— Si el donó el Esperma no lo hace mi padre. Willis era un padre de mierda, pero era mi padre. — Sam dice:

— Willis está vivo. — Jasón cuestiona:

— ¡Sam! ¿Hay otra cosa de mierda que vas a rebelar? — Sam lo piensa un momento, abre la boca y la cierra al menos en tres ocasiones. Niega. — Gracias. ¿Podemos enfocarnos? — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Buscarás a Willis?

— Nos enfocaremos en la puta misión. — Sam muestra sus palmas en señal de rendición. — ¿Podemos recuperar a tu “amigo” e irnos a la mierda? —

Tim baja las escaleras. Jasón sonríe al levantar su brazo y llamar:

— Timothy Drake… ¡Timothy! —

Dick se sorprende porque Jasón le habla a Tim y no a él. Su hermano sonríe al disculparse e ir hacia Tim. Ve la sonrisa de Jasón, la forma en que le entrega un sobre a Tim, lo escucha decir:

— Mi abuelo quería que te invitara. Wall-e no quería invitarte. — Sonríe. — Si no quieres venir está bien. —

Tim abre el sobre, ve que es una invitación para una fiesta de cumpleaños, tiene un auto rojo con letras amarillas que dicen: “Ven a mi fiesta”, en la parte de atrás tiene escrita la fecha y lugar. Jasón luce nervioso, lo escucha decir:

— Sé que es infantil. No te recuerdo, pero el abuelo Bor dijo que eres importante para mí. — Tim sonríe al decir:

— Gracias. Estaré ahí. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Ya decidiste a quién vas a invitar? — Jasón niega:

— No conozco a mucha gente. Los amigos que recuerdo son Miki y Luci. — Sam indaga:

— ¿Qué pasa con los chicos con los que estabas cuando te llamé? — Jasón le aclara:

— No son mis amigos. Los estoy entrenando. — Sam exclama:

— ¡Entrenando! ¡Es fantástico Jay! ¿Son cazadores de fantasmas? — Jasón niega:

— ¡No! Son soldados. — El ánimo de Sam se desinfla. — ¡Sam concéntrate! —

Sam regresa su atención a Bruce, que se ve como si una planadora lo hubiera atropellado.

— Señor Wayne, es urgente para mí encontrar a J. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Qué? — Jasón interviene:

— El amigo de Sam. Un tipo que le agrada poseer autos. Lo necesitamos porque nos vamos a agarrar a putazos con unos demonios. — Sam se queja:

— ¡Jasón! ¡No puedes decirle eso a la gente! — Jasón grita:

— ¿Por qué no? Mientras ti quieres ser delicado más gente muere. ¡Cada segundo cuenta Sam! ¡Si no te gusta puedes quedarte aquí a beber té y cotillear! ¡Me voy a la mierda! — Sam pide:

— Lo siento Jasón. Lamento detenerte. ¿Puedes ser un poco paciente? — Jasón hace una mueca de desagrado. — Señor Wayne, es importante que tengamos a J de nuestro lado. —

Jasón corre, empuja a Sam fuera del camino de un adorno que se desploma del techo. Ambos logran eludirlo. Ellos se miran, Sam dice de inmediato:

— No lo pienses. No vamos a separarnos. El tío Bor me matará si sabe que te dejé fuera de mi vista. — Jasón se queja al mirar con furia a Sam, frunce el ceño al morder sus labios:

— ¡No soy un niño! — San suspira:

— El hecho que Amanda te trate como un adulto, no significa que lo seas Jasón. Mírate, ¿cuántos años tienes? — Jasón mira fijamente a Sam, si tuviera visión de calor ya lo hubiera incinerado. — Jasón, deberías tener una vida normal, lejos de las misiones, los soldados y las luchas. —

El chico se abraza a si mismo, mira al piso por un momento, al preguntar:

— ¿Crees que no sé pelear? ¿Piensas que no puedo ser útil? — Sam abre sus ojos, intenta negar, pero antes de lograrlo es derribado con un puñetazo. — ¡Tengo muchas cosas por hacer como para escuchar tu mierda! Dejé ir a mi pelotón para estar aquí. —

Jasón permanece tenso, siente que Bruce Wayne y su hijo son peligrosos. Se lamenta haber dejado que su temperamento lo controlara. No le agrada este lugar, quiere salir corriendo mientras grita, sin mirar atrás. Escucha a Sam decir:

— Discúlpame Jasón. No me gusta este lugar, lamento haberte metido en esto. — Jasón asiente, murmura al sonreír:

— No debí golpearte. —

Sam se limpia la sangre del labio, sonríe al decir:

— Tienes un buen puño. Sé que te contuviste, así que gracias por eso. — Ambos sonríen.

Dick envidia a Sam Warren, porque él debería tener una relación así con Jasón. Es él, Jasón es su hermanito. Grayson abre sus ojos al notarlo, al ver que Tim es más alto que Jasón. Lo puede ver ahora, este chico es su hermanito muerto. Parece tener la edad que tenía cuando el Joker lo mató. Da un paso, extiende su mano, tiene que asegurarse que es cierto, debe saber qué es el espejismo. Este Jasón que está frente a él o el que miraba hace unos instantes. Una idea lo aterroriza: si Jasón siempre ha seguido siendo este niño, él arrastró a un niño a Arkham.

Bruce lo nota, su niño, es Jasón, su hijo ha regresado a casa. Cuando lo atraparon la antes, se cuestiona por qué no lo notó, por qué lo veía como cuando cayó. Necesita saber qué está pasando. Extiende su mano, necesita tocarlo, asegurarse que no es un espejismo, quiere abrazarlo y pedir, suplicar, por una oportunidad. La voz de Sam Warren lo saca de su ensoñación:

— Señor Wayne, requiero del Ferrari. — Jasón mira hacia arriba de las escaleras:

— Sam… Sam… ¡Con una mierda! ¡Sam!

— ¿Qué?

— Ve por tu carro. Yo los detendré.

— ¿A quién?

— Ellos están aquí.

— ¿Quiénes?

— ¡Date prisa! — Sam ve al chico correr escaleras arriba, observa las espadas llameantes, lo escucha gritar. — ¡Demonios! —

Sam mira a Wayne y sus hijos.

— ¡Necesito a J! ¡No tenemos tiempo! —

Jasón es lanzado desde lo alto de las escaleras, rueda hacia el suelo, mientras La Monja sonríe desde lo alto. Zatanna recita un hechizo, pero una sombra la golpea por la espalda. Sam le da una cachetada a Bruce al exigir:

— ¡Necesitamos a J! —

Tim mira a Sam, le dice mientras comienza a correr a la biblioteca:

— ¡Sígueme! —

Zatanna no sabe cuántos son, pero lo puede resumir en muchos. Las criaturas los están asediando a ella y el niño. Bruce intenta luchar, pero ellos son incorpóreos, no son algo que un puño pueda dañar. Dick dispara una pistola sónica, la cual deja en el suelo a Jasón, pero no daña a los seres.

Bruce corre hacia su hijo, le da compresiones, mientras le suplica para que despierte. Le da un golpe en el pecho, lo que hace al joven toser y abrir los ojos. Zatanna es lanzada fuera de la mansión.

Jasón se levanta, se siente agotado, su cuerpo arde, llama de nuevo las All Blades. Apunta hacia delante, tiene que saber dónde se oculta su enemigo. Las manos de la monja emergen del piso lanza a Jasón contra la pared al tomarlo de los tobillos y arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Batman sigue buscando una manera de ayudar a su hijo. Ve con horror a esa Monja sentarse sobre su hijo, inclinarse y abrir su boca monstruosa. Jasón sonríe al cortarla con una de sus espadas, se levanta de un salto al decirle:

— No puedes poseerme si no te lo permito. ¡Hijo de perra! —

La Monja de un alarido antes de desvanecerse. Jasón siente sus rodillas doblarse al dejarlo caer. Toma un momento para respirar.

Bruce se precipita, abraza a su hijo, lo levanta entre sus brazos, no le importa que él patalee, le de golpes o grite. Sonríe al sentirlo sólido y enojado. Sigue siendo ese niño áspero y furioso, su muchacho. Lo llevará a la cueva, le hará todas las pruebas y se asegurará que está bien. Escucha los pasos de Dick tras ellos.

Sam no tiene tanta suerte, porque puede sentir a J dentro de los fierros, pero se siente débil, como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Hace rezos, purificaciones, cualquier cosa que pueda pensar, pero no funciona. Golpea parte de la carrocería al suplicar:

— ¡Regresa a casa! —

Los murciélagos vuelan cuando la cueva se llena de gritos. Sam ve como el señor Wayne baja con Jasón entre los brazos, es como si llevara un gatito muy enojado. Jasón le da un puñetazo a Bruce, escapa de sus brazos, salta al suelo y comienza a correr hacia donde está Sam. Elude los intentos de Dick para atraparlo de nuevo. Sam y Tim lo escuchan preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasó? — Sam dice con frustración:

— ¡No puedo sacarlo! — Jasón sonríe de lado al decirle:

— Eres un pendejo. Él está muriendo y lo ataron al carro. No puede salir. — Sam mira a Jasón, sonríe:

— ¿Puedes sacarlo? — Jasón pone su puño bajo su barbilla, lo piensa un momento:

— Puedo intentarlo. —

Jasón salta sobre el techo del auto, llama las All Blades, las clava en el metal, hace crecer las llamas hasta que el vehículo es tragado por el fuego. Hay una explosión que lanza a Jasón al suelo unos metros a la derecha y a J unos metros a la izquierda. Sam no sabe a quién auxiliar. Tim corre hacia J, Sam está por ir con Jasón, pero la Monja aparece frente a él, con su energía lo arroja contra la pared.

Sam se levanta, se limpia la sangre de la nariz. Ve a Valak, ya no le tiene miedo. Llama las espadas sagradas, las All Blades aparecen en sus manos. Escucha a J gritarle:

— ¡No uses las espadas! —

Sam intenta desaparecerlas, pero Valak aprovecha su vacilación para golpearlo de nuevo. J se obliga a levantarse, debe llegar a Jasón, el chico morirá pronto si Sam no se detiene. Pasa junto a Tim, quien lo mira con asombro, cada paso es como luchar contra la gravedad.

J levanta su mirada, observa a Svetlana, la ve con su cabello rojo, su piel pálida, su vestido blanco. Le grita:

— ¡No lo hagas! —

Svetlana le sonríe a Jasón, le acaricia la mejilla al decirle:

“Te amo…”

Jasón ve a la que al parecer es su madre sonreírle mientras le apuñala el corazón.


	9. Los Ángeles te dejan elegir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J hace revelaciones. Sam tiene que completar un rompecabezas. Bruce odia ser ignorado. Anabel termina con dolor de cabeza xD y Dick no para de llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Gracias a ArtemisMay por sus amables comentarios y seguir esta loca historia. 
> 
> Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido que hacer algunos trámites burocráticos, los ODIO, sobre todo las filas. 
> 
> Hasta luego

**Los Ángeles te dejan elegir**

Jasón la observa, es hermosa. Su sonrisa es cálida, no cree que se trate de un demonio. Levanta su mano, toca con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de su madre, mientras se quema por dentro. Se siente como cuando cayó del edificio, la oscura sombra mirándolo, su madre extendiendo sus brazos en un grito silencioso, él desplomándose a un futuro incierto.

J avanza para intentar frenar esto. Valak se para frente a él, se miran por un momento, la monja sonríe, él murmura:

— No quiero jugar. —

Valak le da un puñetazo que lo lanza por el suelo. Sonríe, porque sabía que el demonio no desperdiciaría esto. Han luchado por años. Es la primera ocasión que es él quien está en el piso. Sam termina su oración, sonríe cuando Valak voltea a verlo antes de escuchar el alarido y ver a la monja desaparecer. J dice:

— El hijo de perra volverá pronto. — Sam asiente al decir:

— Nos dará la oportunidad de encontrar a lo que se vinculó. —

Sam logra reaccionar un segundo tarde, J es lanzado contra la pared. Voltea para ver a Jasón, quien mantiene su expresión impasible, pero hay algo mal con el chico, sus ojos. Los iris del chico son dorados en el centro con un anillo azul fluorescente alrededor, su cabello es tan rojo como el de Svetlana. Ve que J lucha contra la fuerza que lo inmoviliza. Escucha a su mentor decir:

— Jasón… ¡Despierta de una puta vez! —

Bruce observa lo que pasa, su pequeño hijo mantiene contra la pared a J, como si tuviera poderes psíquicos. Intenta llamar su atención:

— ¡Jasón! —

Los cinco ven a Jasón desaparecer ante sus ojos. J se desploma pesadamente al suelo. Sam se arrodilla junto a su amigo, lo ve luchando por recuperar su aliento, pone su mano sobre su hombro, puede sentirlo, es sólido y cálido. Hace la pregunta que todos se hacen:

— ¿Qué diantres pasa? — J pide:

— Déjenme recuperar el aliento. ¡No recordaba que estar vivo doliera tanto! ¡Maldición! — Sam exige al borde del llanto:

— ¿Qué está pasando? — J mira a Sam, se recarga sobre la pared al permanecer sentado sobre el suelo, le dice:

— Mi nombre completo… era… Jasón Todd… — Bruce asegura:

— Necesito respuestas. — J se burla:

— Siempre las necesitas. — Mira a Sam. Le dice con suavidad. — Sam, estoy bien. — Sam suplica:

— Necesito entender J. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Jasón? ¿Por qué se ve como un niño? ¿Qué pasa? —

La ilusión que cubre a J se rompe. Bruce da un paso atrás. Dick y Tim exclaman su sorpresa. Ellos pueden ver a Jasón, Red Hood, sentado ahí, ataviado con sus botas militares, pantalón gris con pistoleras, cinturón negro con hebilla gris rectangular, la playera gris con el símbolo del murciélago arrancado, guantes y el casco roto, todo con manchas de sangre. Lo escuchan decir:

— Han pasado siglos. Sam, yo fui Red Hood. Nos conocimos una vez. — Sonríe. — Kory, Roy, tú y yo luchando contra demonios en Florida. Fue divertido y problemático.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Has estado en mi familia por siglos y eso fue hace tres años? — J dice:

— Lo sé… — Sam se siente desesperado por no comprenderlo. — Cálmate Sam… — Sam observa la sonrisa de J. — No sé cómo explicarlo. —

Bruce espera, Dick quiere abrazar a su hermano. Tim intenta poner las piezas en orden. J cuenta:

— Artemis me besó al lanzarme lejos del peligro. Caí en una azotea, los vi desaparecer, ellos se sacrificaron por Gótica, por mí. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que hacerlo? ¿Por qué intentar salvar a alguien como yo? ¿Por qué mi vida valía tanto para ellos? Mientras Batman me golpeaba, yo intentaba responder ¿por qué tenía que vivir? Jasón Todd estaba muerto hace mucho tiempo, mi familia acababa de desaparecer sin que pudiera hacer algo, Batman me daba una paliza sin que me importara. Yo estaba tan cansado, de todo, del dolor, el bucle infinito donde siempre terminaba en el suelo desangrándome. Yo… quería que terminara. —

Jasón Siente una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, hasta que explota en el suelo de roca.

— Había perdido todo. Incité a Batman, sabía que él me mataría de nuevo. El bastardo se quedó mirando mientras yo me desplomaba. Nuevamente estaba cayendo. Sentí mi cuerpo resonar cuando impacté contra el auto. Mi cuerpo, alma, mente y corazón estaban rotos. Yo veía a Batman observándome, finalmente él me veía como lo que era para él, escoria. No me importó, porque ya no quería levantarme, Batman, el Joker, Gótica y todos los locos podrían destruir el mundo si querían, no me importaba. La oscuridad me tragó, cuando recuperé el sentido de nuevo sostenía el arma frente al Pingüino. —

Sam asiente, no lo comprende del todo. Dick dice algo al fondo, pero ni a él o J les importan las excusas de la familia Wayne. Siente la mano de J alborotarle el cabello, como cuando era niño. Escucha su voz:

— Reviví mi muerte incontables ocasiones, hasta que lo comprendí. Lo que yo deseaba y lo que Batman quería: No más Red Hood. — Bruce se estremece. — Yo renuncié a eso, primero a mi apellido y el pasado. Conocí a tu antepasado, viajamos, luchamos y tu familia me dio lo que nadie estuvo dispuesto a darme jamás. — Sam mira a J. — Me dieron aceptación, un lugar que nadie más podría ocupar y un propósito. —

Sam abraza a J. Sólo quiere sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a casa. Ahora que él es físico, puede tener algo más que una cochera, puede tener una vida verdadera, amigos más allá de la familia Warren, él puede VIVIR. Sam pregunta:

— Jasón… ¿Qué es Jasón? ¿Por qué lo veía como tú te ves ahora? ¿Cuántos años tienes? — J responde con paciencia:

— Morí antes de cumplir veintiuno. Yo puse un hechizo sobre Jasón, para que la gente no lo viera como el adolescente que es. Si mis enemigos lo reconocieran, si el Joker lo encontrara… — J se estremece. Toma un mechón negro de su cabellera. — Siempre me teñí el cabello de negro. Cuando renuncié a ser Jason Todd volvió a ser rojo. — Se incorpora. — Cuando me caí, mi alma se rompió en pedazos. Creo que al menos son tres fragmentos. Creo que Jasón es la parte de Jasón Todd que no ha muerto. Yo soy la parte que se levantó del Pozo de Lázaro, Red Hood. Puedo conjeturar… que la parte que falta es la muerte de Jasón Todd por el Joker hasta el momento que lo tiraron al pozo. —

Bruce no ha dejado de estremecerse, cada revelación es un golpe profundo. Como la respuesta a la pregunta de Sam:

— Tú reviviste muchas veces… tu muerte. — J asiente. — La parte de Jasón desaparecida… ¿Puede estar reviviendo su muerte?

— Cuando me levanté del Pozo, pronto lo supe. Mis pesadillas, en ocasiones en el día podía sentirlo también, la palanca sobre mi carne. Desde que reviví Jasón Todd no ha dejado de morir en manos del Joker. Me uní a All Caste para liberarlo, todo lo que intenté no funcionó, incluso dispararle al Pingüino fue en vano. —

Bruce se acerca a J, lo agarra de la playera, al preguntar:

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

Bruce ve la sonrisa de Jasón, es como volver a la azotea. Sus puños impactando contra el rostro de su hijo, escuchando como sus huesos crujen con cada impacto. No recibe respuesta, siente las palmas de J empujarlo. Da un paso atrás. Tiene que salvar a su hijo, debe hacerlo, tiene que llegar. Tim interviene, al cuestionar lo importante:

— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué Jasón cambió así? —

J suspira, realmente está cansado, había olvidado lo pesado que es tener un cuerpo. Puede sentir que Sam tiene muchas más preguntas, sólo se está conteniendo.

— Svetlana usó una daga de purificación. — Sam se sobresalta. — Con ella eliminó los rastros que quedaban del Pozo de Lázaro de su cuerpo. — Los Bats observan a J, esperan que continúe, por una vez en la existencia lo están escuchando, cuando ya no desea esto. — Nunca, nunca se preguntaron: ¿Por qué el pozo no rejuveneció a Jasón? ¿Por qué fue tan diferente para él? ¿Por qué creció? — Tim intenta:

— ¿Por qué cada cuerpo es diferente? — J quiere sentarse y tallar su rostro con ambas manos, realmente quiere salir corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras arrastra a Sam lejos de esta gente.

— No, su alma lo es. Jasón Todd no tiene un alma humana, su cuerpo puede ser un humano promedio, pero su alma no lo es. Por eso el Joker lo mató, por eso el pozo trató de contaminarlo y All Caste lo aceptó. Talía no lo sabe, nadie más lo hace en realidad. — Sam cuestiona:

— ¿Qué es su alma? — J responde:

— El Fénix. — Sam niega:

— No es posible J. El Fénix es un cuento, no es real. Algo tan poderoso… — Mira a J. — Las espadas sagradas. Son iguales a las que Jasón usa. Son las mismas. Las All Blades queman el alma de su portador, la consumen… ¡Santa madre de Dios! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Si tú eres parte de Jasón Todd! Las espadas son las mismas. Ningún humano soportaría usarlas por tanto tiempo y con esa intensidad. Me dijiste que no las usara para que Jasón no se debilitara. Es mi culpa… es mi culpa que él no pudiera defenderse, yo estaba usando el poder de su alma… yo…

— ¡No Sam! No es tu culpa. — Sam cuestiona con desesperación:

— ¿Qué hizo el pozo? ¿Por qué esa agua maldita es importante? — J le responde:

— Puso al Fénix a dormir. Cuando yo renuncié, el pozo no pudo seguir teniendo influencia en Jasón Todd.

— Ahora… El Fénix puede quemar el universo. — J comenta:

— Si Wall-e le pide que no destruya todo, tal vez la escuche. — Sam niega:

— Wall-e no puede saber que Jasón es el Fénix. Nadie debe saberlo. ¡Tenemos que evitarlo J! —

Sam siente la mano de J sobre su cabeza acariciándolo como si fuese un perro, lo escucha dar una tenue risa, lo escucha decir:

— Warren, siempre tan enérgicos y desinteresados. — Sam retira la mano de J. Lo ve y no puede evitar sonreír. Le dice con humor:

— Quítate el casco para tomar venganza. —

Jasón se quita el casco, lo deja desplomarse al suelo donde se convierte en arena dorada. Se arranca la playera, la arroja al suelo, donde también se transforma en polvo dorado. Sam comenta:

— Eso es raro. — J responde:

— Han pasado siglos. — Tim toma de inmediato muestras. Mira a J al preguntar:

— Jasón, ¿eres tú?

— Lo fui. Ahora soy el guardián de la Familia Warren. — Mira a Sam. — Considero que te has recuperado. Debemos ir a patear a esos demonios y regresar a casa. —

Sam asiente, se quita la chaqueta, se la pone en los hombros a J, le dice:

— No quiero que te resfríes. —

J asiente, se pone la chaqueta, sube el zipper. Los dos avanzan fuera de la cueva. Dick y Bruce intentan detenerlos. J toma sus pistolas, apunta a la cabeza de los Wayne, les advierte:

— No se entrometan. Vamos a terminar el trabajo y nos iremos. — Sam lo regaña:

— No seas grosero J. Es la casa del señor Wayne. — J cuestiona al fruncir el ceño:

— ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí y les dejemos a los demonios? — Sam niega:

— No, pero tengo algo de miedo. —

Sam siente cuando J lo toma por la muñeca antes de ser arrastrado fuera de la cueva.

Constantin deja que las cenizas de su cigarro se desplomen sobre la acera sucia. Le complace no estar en el extremo receptor de la lluvia de dagas espadas resplandecientes. Le complace poder ver lo terribles que son las All Blades. Los demonios intentan escapar, pero les es imposible, son encontrados en cada escondite.

Le parece interesante ver a Jasón, no le sorprende lo joven que se ve, la ilusión no lo engañó antes como a los demás. Tira la colilla de cigarro. Sabe que algo no está bien con el chico, puede ser por la falta de emoción en cada puño, su rostro inexpresivo o el hecho que está haciendo mierda una hueste demoniaca sin problema.

Jasón se para a unos metros, puede ver el aliento del muchacho condensarse bajo la lluvia. Lo saluda para llamar su atención. El muchacho voltea a verlo, entonces lo ve, sus ojos y las líneas que recorren su piel, Jasón es el Rey, le parece imposible. Los Todd no eran una familia mágica, este chico no debería tener ese peso sobre sus huesudos hombros.

Sam sube las escaleras, sigue a J. Ambos se niegan a reconocer la presencia de los Wayne. Se detienen frente a una puerta, J lo mira y él asiente. J le da una patada a la puerta, parece un dormitorio de un niño, hay libros, pinturas, un escritorio donde hay un bloc de dibujo, la cama está tendida. El lugar se siente gélido. Es un consuelo que no hay rehenes.

Sam no puede sentirse aliviado por mucho tiempo, cuando el escritorio es lanzado contra ellos. J lo quita de la trayectoria. El mueble de madera sale volando, rompe el barandal al seguir su carrera contra la planta baja.

J golpea con su puño un libro que intentó golpear en la cabeza a Sam. Ambos entran, van a enfrentarlos. Sam comienza el rito de purificación, mientras J lo cubre de cada ataque demoniaco. Se concentra en las palabras correctas, los ademanes, su energía y el rezo. No abre los ojos ante los gritos, murmullos, palabras hirientes ni los estruendos.

J había olvidado lo que es pelear con un cuerpo. Valak lo lanza contra la ventana, su espalda golpea contra el cristal, siente la lluvia sobre su piel. Extiende su mano, se agarra del marco de la ventana, sus dedos se cortan por los cristales, observa por un instante la sangre que escapa de su cuerpo. Aprieta los dientes, se agarra con la otra mano, se impulsa y le da una patada en la cara al demonio. Ambos se sonríen.

Agarra a Anabel quien se lanzó sobre él desde lo alto del armario. Lanza la muñeca contra el suelo, sin soltarla. Valak le da una patada en la mandíbula. J aprovecha la proximidad para clavar una All Blade en el pie del demonio. Lo escucha dar un alarido, al intentar sacar la hoja, logra que sus manos se corten y quemen.

J sonríe, usa a Anabel para golpear a Valak con la muñeca. No es efectivo, pero sí divertido. Si no conociera a la gente toxica de Gotham, no podría decir que esto es una pelea entre viejos conocidos.

Sam grita el nombre de los dos seres que va a resguardar en el sello, coloca los talismanes, tiene la esperanza que puedan llegar intactos a California. Teme suspirar, pero lo hace, mira a J, ambos se sonríen al levantar el pulgar. Extrañaban esto, pelear contra el mal y salvar gente.

Sam siente el escalofrío, se siente triste, esto no ha terminado. J pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su protegido, le dice con una sonrisa:

— Descansemos un momento. —

Ellos salen de la habitación. J ha mandado a los objetos malditos a casa sin que Sam se percate. Alfred mira a su muchacho, ambos se abrazan al saludarse. Poco más de un año para Alfred, siglos para J.

El mayordomo les invita a tomar una taza de té. Toman asiento. Sam observa a J interactuar con el mayordomo, es agradable pero triste. Le molesta la ominosa sensación de fatalidad en su espalda. Sonríe sin intervenir en la charla, se siente como una tercera rueda no invitada. Observa con disimulo a los Wayne, los ve acechar en las sombras, pero no aproximarse, agradece esa pequeña paz.

Los tres saben que Batman se desplomará ante ellos y tomará represalias contra J y Sam, sin embargo, deciden ignorarlo por un momento de paz. Alfred ofrece rellenar la taza de J, quien niega al disculparse:

— Es momento de partir Alfi. — Alfred quiere refutar, darle un golpe a Jasón y hacerlo entrar en razón, amagarlo y hacerlo quedarse. Pregunta:

— ¿Te tratan bien Amo Jasón? — Jasón le da una sonrisa amable y pura:

— Sí, me dieron un hogar. —

Alfred usa toda su voluntad para que sus lágrimas no escapen, mantiene su estoica compostura al asentir.

Sam y J se levantan. Sam estrecha la mano de Alfred. J abraza a su abuelo, tal vez, por última vez.

Al salir del cuarto donde tomaron té, la Batifamilia los ataca. Exigen respuestas, amenazan, suplican, los amedrentan. J aprovecha el caos, lanza contra Sam un puñado de arena dorada.

Sam siente como las exigencias de la Batifamilia se alejan. Sus piernas no lo soportan, se desploma a los brazos de J, quien lo carga para llevarlo tras un mueble. El sueño lo inunda, sin importar cuanto luche. Sabe que debe recordar, la arena. Se arrastra unos centímetros, estira su brazo, toca la bota de J. Intenta suplicar:

— No… juntos… podremos. — J se encuclilla, le acaricia el cabello al responder mientras ignora a la Batifamilia:

— Alguien vendrá. Sam, es mi decisión, no tienes que preocuparte. Todo estará bien. —

Sam observa la sonrisa tenue de Jasón, es un leve estiramiento de labios que es la expresión más triste que ha visto en años.

J se incorpora, pasa entre los Bats. Levanta su mano, una pistola aparece lista para ser usada. Se dirige a la puerta. Svetlana aparece frente a él, ella dice:

“Ambos deberían ir a California.” J da un paso. “Aunque no elegí tu nombre, te queda bien… Jasón.”

J la ve sonreír, es tan dulce y amorosa. Cuando fue tras Sheila pensó que esta podría ser una posibilidad. Una madre que lo amara incondicionalmente, a pesar que es un monstruo. Se pregunta cómo sería su vida su Svetlana lo hubiera criado. Aleja esos pensamientos estúpidos. Él responde de forma mordaz y cruel:

— Viví solo, morí solo y esta ocasión no habrá diferencia. —

Él sigue avanzando, atraviesa el fantasma de Svetlana, la ve desaparecer. Ellos jamás tuvieron una oportunidad, jamás se conocerán. Jamás se amarán como madre e hijo, son dos desconocidos. Toma el pomo de la puerta, lo aprieta, recita el hechizo. Se siente frustrado, él realmente quería una madre que lo amara, el deseaba tanto… que eso lo mató. Un anhelo estúpido, porque ella tiene mucho tiempo muerta.

Abre y cierra tras él. El escudo aparece de inmediato, toda entrada a la mansión está sellada. Ellos no pueden salir y nadie entrará.

J apunta al cielo. Dispara una bengala la cual quema la oscuridad por unos segundos. Los demonios intentan protegerse de la luminosidad. J aprovecha para correr y comenzar la batalla.

Batman y su familia intentan salir, pero le es imposible. Bruce observa a J empuñar ambas espadas luminosas, recubiertas de fuego. Estudia a los monstruos que se lanzan contra su hijo sin tregua u orden.

Bruce se horroriza, no por los monstruos sino por su hijo. La manera eficiente y rápida de matar, su velocidad, fuerza y la manera en que sus manos pueden rasgar a un demonio. Lo que hace a su corazón dar un vuelco es su expresión, el desinterés, la neutralidad, la falta de emoción al eliminar a las amenazas. No puede evitar sentir que es como si Jasón también fuese un monstruo. Batman se desconecta de la realidad un instante.

Dick intenta romper una ventana, golpetea y sigue, grita y suplica. Le pide a su “Pequeña Ala” volver al nido. Tim da un bufido, él trata de obligar a los sistemas a reiniciarse para poder salir.

Sam logra liberarse del estupor, comienza a moverse. Sabe que debe salir, J está débil, tiene que ayudarlo. Gatea, se fuerza a respirar, se siente aturdido, escucha los gritos del hijo mayor de Wayne. Es honesto, le disgusta que él llame a J hermano. Sus brazos no pueden sostenerlo más, se desploma de nuevo sobre el suelo gélido. Se pone de lado, tose, tiene que obligarse a recuperarse.

La molesta voz de los Wayne le recuerda su pérdida. La pelea de su padre con la familia, gritó que se había casado con su esposa no con su familia. Sam no comprendió lo que pasaba cuando salieron de California. Iban en el avión, podía ver las esponjosas nubes y el mar. Los gritos estallaron, las azafatas dando indicaciones, las máscaras de oxígeno y el estruendo que dejó sus oídos silbando. Las gélidas aguas y la presión de los escombros lo sumergieron. Recuerda ver la luz alejarse, mientras su cuerpo era arrastrado a la oscuridad.

Sam vio una luz abrumadora, como la de los cuentos de Leona, un par de brazos fuertes lo tomaron y llevaron a la superficie. Tomó una bocanada de aire, tosió, gritó, manoteó. Aquella persona lo puso sobre un trozo de metal, mientras lo consolaba, a pesar de los monstruos que nadaban alrededor.

Sam toma una bocanada de aire. Tose. Se obliga a incorporarse. Porque sus tíos pudieron adoptarlo, los llama padres; pero fue J quien lo salvó, quien en cada pesadilla, problema y desgracia a estado ahí. No dejará que los demonios se lo arrebaten.

Corre hacia la puerta, salta al darle una patada, pero es inútil. Sigue intentando. Golpea su puño contra el metal. Escucha una risilla, el escalofrío que corre por su espalda, algo terrible está tras él. Se vuelve para ver a Jasón, el chico tiene su expresión neutra, sus ojos refulgentes. Lo escucha decir con calma:

— Eso no funcionará. Las puertas se abrirán cuando él muera. — Sam se queja:

— ¡Él es mi familia! ¡No me voy a quedar aquí viéndolo morir sin que yo haga algo! —

Sam odia el movimiento que hace Jasón, la manera antinatural y mecánica en que dobla su cuello a la derecha. Lo escucha preguntar:

— ¿Familia? Cuando estuvo vivo, él jamás tuvo una ‘familia’. — Sam se siente exasperado:

— ¡Sí! La familia Warren en su familia. ¡Yo soy su familia! —

La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Jasón, la manera en que no llega a sus ojos, la forma que no expresa algo. Jasón dice con cuestiona:

— ¿Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por él? — Sam pasa su mano por su cabello, respira profundo antes de responder sin vacilación:

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Mi alma? ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Alguna posesión? ¿Mi vida? ¿Darme una eternidad de dolor? ¡Puedes tomar todo si te place! —

Sam nuevamente escucha la risilla, trata de ocultar su temblor. Se queda en su lugar a pesar que Jasón le da la vuelta, trata de imaginar qué trama. Ve al joven pararse, escucha la propuesta:

— No tienes algo de utilidad para mí. Sin embargo, él necesita una familia. Lo que deseo de ti, es la seguridad de que lo salvarás. — Sam jamás pudo adivinarlo. — Todos lo abandonaron. Debo saber qué estás dispuesto a llegar al final. — Sam asegura:

— Lo juro por mi vida. — Jasón propone:

— El alma de Jasón Todd se ha fraccionado en múltiples pedazos. Si logras juntar las piezas, yo te daré la última. Reviviré a tu guardián y volveré a dormir.

— ¿Cuál es la trampa?

— Tienes que lograrlo antes de que tu visión se realice. Si ese escenario es ineludible deberé consumir su alma y será irrecuperable. Él morirá para siempre. Tienes que saber que no soy el único que ansía devorar su alma. ¿Aceptas esta empresa? — Sam responde con premura:

— Sí. ¡Sí! —

Jasón aparece entre sus manos un tablero, lo entrega a Sam. Warren lo toma, observa que es la base de un rompecabezas de figuras geométricas, son al menos veintidós piezas, la imagen es de Robín recargado en una gárgola, con Gotham de fondo. Escucha a Jasón advertir:

— Algunas piezas estarán rotas o casi desaparecidas, cuando las pongas aquí se restaurarán. — Sam agradece al guardar el rompecabezas en su alforja. Jasón aparece un báculo con una luna dentro de un circulo en la parte superior, lo entrega al hombre. — Si alguien más lo toca desaparecerá. Esta herramienta te ayudará a encontrar las piezas y luchar. —

Sam toma el regalo, siente su energía cálida, es como tener el sol entre sus manos, una estrella cálida la cual canta una canción encantadora. Jasón le advierte:

— Tienes que tomar la decisión de tu búsqueda. Te daré dos pistas, la que elijas seguir primero puede ralentizarte o acelerarte. — Sam asiente. — En el Valle de Santa Elena el sacrificio aguarda a ser forjado entre el fuego y el dolor. En otro lugar, donde el agua hierve, el perro ladra al mal. — Sam se aventura a decir:

— No eres tan malo como dicen. — Jasón responde:

— No soy bueno o malo. Sólo soy. Cumplo con mi tarea asignada. — Sam asiente de nuevo. Jasón extiende su mano y la puerta se abre al igual que toda cerradura en la mansión. — Buena suerte… Samuel Warren. —

Sam corre hacia la puerta, no se distrae. Peleará junto a J, los dos regresarán a casa, volverán a California.

La mansión vuelve a cerrarse cuando Sam sale. Batman se para frente a su hijo. Siempre se dijo que algo poseía a Jasón, su hijo no podría convertirse en un asesino, su chico sonriente y apasionado no podía caer tan bajo. Ese monstruo está frente a sus ojos, ese engendro que se esconde bajo la piel de su pequeño. Su enemigo, que deja a un desconocido la misión de salvar a Jasón Todd en lugar de a su familia, a su padre, a él: a Batman


End file.
